Sólo no te enamores de mi
by Danychan fanfiction
Summary: Ryoma tiene 17 años cuando regresa de América, muchas cosas han cambiado; y Sakuno no es la excepción, la tímida e invisible chica ya no existe, y ahora él, interesado en saber más sobre su cambio, admite hacer un trato con ella: "Podremos ser amigos, hablar, conocernos, con una condición: Sólo no te enamores de mi" ¿podrá cumplirlo?
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Nota inicial: **¡Hola! Aquí les traigo mi primer fanfiction… Y espero que les guste. Tan sólo es el prologo por así decirlo. Emmm… Pues, lo único que tengo para decir es: Espero que sea de su agrado, y dejen sus reviews, por favor, denme una oportunidad, sé que les puede gustar.

"Sólo no te enamores de mí"

A lo largo de mi vida, siempre he creído que lo único más importante (para mí) debe ser el tenis. Tenis. Tenis. Tenis, y más tenis. Toda mi vida ha sido así, y la verdad nunca pensé que ese pensamiento cambiaría de alguna manera, o que sería sustituido de mi cabeza por otra forma de pensar, otro sentimiento, o peor aún: por una persona que no fuera yo… Gracias a que lo único que me interesa es el tenis, muchas personas cercanas a mí, me han atosigado desde que entre a la etapa de la secundaria con la idea de que debo abrir mi mente a nuevos horizontes, a sensaciones y sentimientos nuevos, cosas absurdas como explorar mis cambios, y vivir como un adolescente que se relaja, y pasa la juventud loca, como cualquiera… Pero yo sé que eso no me va a mí. No me imagino perdiendo mi tiempo en una absurda fiesta, o de alguna manera perdiendo los estribos por un sentimiento como el placer del libertinaje. Yo amo el tenis, eso me llena, eso me nutre, eso me ocupa y eso me hace… _feliz_. Sí, el tenis es lo único que me interesa…

O bueno, eso creía hasta que regrese de Estados Unidos, luego de cuatro años de mi partida de Japón, ver como todo había cambiado en ese tiempo, me arremolinaba el estómago, me llenaba de curiosidad el paradero de mis Sempais del club, y de las personas que me rodearon en el tiempo que estuve en aquella escuela, que cambios habían pasado en Seigaku. Toda esa clase de cosas, y la verdad era que eran más cosas de las que me imaginaba, porque no sólo había cambiado yo, claro estaba, sino que mis compañeros ya no eran los mismos, las instalaciones eran diferentes, el modo de operar en la escuela, los horarios, las clases, ¡Dios! Ahora mi vida también era diferente; el papel que tenía era un poco distinto, seguía siendo un poco frío, y arrogante, pero algunas cosas debían cambiar en mí en el tiempo que pase lejos, ¿no? En fin, a lo que quiero llegar es: que no contaba con el cambio tan impresionante de una persona, una a la que nunca le tome importancia, ni la más mínima atención, esa persona; es ahora es el único ser viviente que ocupaba toda mi mente, todo lo que la gente llama alma y corazón, ella lo ocupaba, lo tenía, lo poseía sin medida…, y ni siquiera le importaba…

Intente acercármele, intente conocerla, sin saber que ya lo había hecho. Intente ver la vida con sus ojos, pero ni eso me dejaba, tan sólo podía verla siendo ella, la nueva ella. Sólo podía ver, como se hacía y se deshacía todo el tiempo, ella no quería nada conmigo, pero yo… Carajo yo…

Suspiro. Como sea, bien dice la gente: Amarás a quien no te ama por no amar, a quien te amo. ¡Qué clase de karma estoy viviendo!


	2. Chapter 2 Tiempo

**Nota inicial: **¡Hola! Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo de mi fanficition, espero que les guste mucho. Podrán notar conforme a la lectura que he cambiado y puesto cosas, con forme a las formas de ser de los personajes, pero bueno, si doy razones podría ser un total spoiler cosa que no quiero hacer. xD

* * *

><strong>Uno<strong>** "Tiempo"**

Uno de los últimos soles de Agosto calentaba la tarde de algunos estudiantes en Seigaku, las nubes blancas y espesas, rondaban por el aire tibio de lo que era el verano en todo Japón… Las cuentas fuertes de un grupo de chicas enmarcaban la escena, un continuo de: _"1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5 – 6 – 7 – 8" _simultaneo a los gritos de orden del capitán del club de tenis, —que se encontraba a un lado de aquel campo verde— para seguir corriendo alrededor de las canchas. Los pobres chicos, de séptimo a doceavo grado, sólo tenían la única oportunidad de diez segundos, para deleitarse con la vista de las bellas animadoras, ya que tenían que seguir con el entrenamiento.

Frente a las canchas se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño de edad un poco avanzada, traía un traje deportivo de pantalón y chaqueta, con un chongo apretado. Con autoridad, veía el entrenamiento completo, en silencio hacia ver claramente que ella era la entrenadora: Sumire Ryuzaki, quien ya a sus 65 años de edad, necesitaba de un mayor número de ayudantes para seguir impartiendo su labor… Ella siempre se oponía a que le contrataran un ayudante, pues pensaba que eso sería como degradarse a sí misma, y dejarse vencer por los años, que comenzaban, —de manera silenciosa— a pesarle; aunque, a pesar de su negatividad a la ayuda, aquella excusa orgullosa que siempre imponía no era la verdadera razón por la que no quisiera a nadie más con ella, sino, porque aún no encontraba a la persona —que ella creyera adecuada— para ese trabajo.

A su lado, un chico de cabello negro un poco verdoso, miraba serio el entrenamiento, con los brazos cruzados, y los ojos entre abiertos por el Sol que le daba a una parte de su cara, en esos momentos se maldecía por no haber llevado una gorra y así cubrirse del calor que hacía. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta deportiva color azul, que cubría su playera blanca con celeste, un par de vaqueros, y tenis completaban su atuendo. Con una ponta a un lado, parecía intacto a los años, a lo lejos se veía la misma figura fría que se guardaba a sus doce años, pero… al acercar la mirada, uno podía notar que ese cuerpo ahora era más grande y alto, su rostro tenía rasgos más varoniles, pero igual de finos, que lo hacían ver atractivo a donde fuera. Sus ojos de un color tan indescriptible, y su mirada tan firme, que dejaba tan sólo ver un atisbo de nostalgia en la curvatura de su pupila, eran una total referencia a que él, era: Ryoma Echizen.

Cuando los muchachos habían terminado de dar sus veinte vueltas, el cielo ya se estaba poniendo un poco naranja, y la línea de sol que golpeaba el rostro del ambarino, ya le llegaba a la altura del pecho. Entonces, Sumire se levantó y con voz fuerte le hablo al actual capitán del equipo de tenis, de Seigaku.

—¡Cato! —El chico rápidamente volteo, y dejo ver su distintivo color de ojos (azules). Sumire camino, —con Ryoma a la par— y él la alcanzo. —Quiero que le hables a _Barbie. _Es hora de su entrenamiento. —El chico sólo asintió y corrió a donde estaban las chicas gritonas, que seguían ensayando sus rutinas.

Ryoma miró un momento a aquel sitio, y pudo ver como lanzaban a una chica por los aires, y esta hacia un perfecto giro mortal. Cuando la flyer cayo, hicieron un cambio de formación, un par de pasos, y una pose. Todas, —sin contar a algunos muchachos que estaban ahí— estaban agotadas. Cuando vio que Cato se acercó a las chicas, desvió la mirada, y regreso al frente.

—Sabes Ryoma…—Él la volteo a ver. —Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste…—Dijo, mirando al vacío.

—Me he dado cuenta. Con sólo ver e, instituto por fuera, puedo detectar ciertas cosas que son diferentes…—Poso su vista al equipo de animación, y luego al de tenis.—Era de esperarse…—Dijo despreocupado.

—¿Quieres entrenar ahora? Recuerda que tu lugar como titular, está siempre ahí para que lo ocupes…

—Tal vez… Pero por ahora sólo quiero ver un poco, luego de que todos se vallan, jugaré un rato, si mal no recuerdo cierran la escuela hasta las ocho, y el entrenamiento terminará a las siete… —Sumire sólo asintió. —¿Por qué ahora hacen los entrenamientos tan tardíos?

—El nuevo director, ha puesto dos recesos en lugar de uno, y ha aumentado los talleres de computación, lenguajes y artes, para todos los alumnos, por eso salen más tarde y deben entrenar más tarde…

—Mmm… Y debo creer que el causante de que ahora haya un _absurdo_, equipo de porristas, también fue el nuevo director…

—Sí y… no. Fue gracias a una encuesta hecha respecto a que actividades serían buenas de poner para que más chicas entraran a clubs deportivos… Y este, junto a natación, fueron los más pedidos.

Ryoma ya no dijo nada, y ya dentro de la cancha, todos los miembros del club se juntaron para escuchar las indicaciones. Los novatos, estarían entrenando sus movimientos con sus raquetas, sin usar pelotas, junto con los que no eran titulares.

—Y para los titulares fijos…

En ese momento, la entrenadora dejo de hablar gracias al irritante sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose con fuerza. Fijo sus ojos (al igual que todos los demás muchachos) en la persona que estaba parada en la puerta. Era una chica muy bonita, su cabello café rojizo estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, que ya estaba un poco suelta, tenía una blusa de tirantes un poco finos color durazno, pegada al cuerpo, dejando ver la forma de sus pechos, que no eran enormes pero si lograban captar las miradas de ciertos números de chicos… Tenía también, unos shorts deportivos cortos, color azul cielo, y unos tenis, con calcetines bajos, dejando un espacio de piel suficiente en sus fuertes piernas, al descubierto. Miro a todos y cada uno de los muchachos con altanería, y camino para ponerse a un lado de los demás, pero se detuvo frente a ellos, molesta, y les dijo:

— ¡Hey!, ineptos… Mi rostro—Hizo un gesto con la mano, señalándolo. — ¡Está aquí arriba!

De inmediato todos se incorporaron, levantando la vista, haciendo sonidos parecidos a disculpas, y sintiéndose completamente avergonzados. Cato se puso a un lado de Sumire, disculpándose por su tardanza.

Ryoma no pudo evitar verla, y la miro hasta donde sus ojos le permitieron la discreción suficiente, para no ser descubierto; fue entonces cuando dejo de observarla, ya que se había percatado de que ahora era el único que lo hacía. No la veía como los demás, eso estaba claro, sus ojos se posaron en ella por la única razón de que un sentimiento de reconocimiento había llegado a su mente. Y le había llamado la atención, cosa que no muchas chicas lograban hacerle al ambarino.

—Barbie…—La chica volteo a ver a la entrenadora. —Cinco vueltas a la cancha, y luego te integras al entrenamiento.

La verdad era entendible que Sumire sólo le pusiera cinco, puesto que venia del otro entrenamiento.

La muchacha sólo rodo los ojos y se encamino a obedecer, no le apetecía pelear contra esa simple orden. Mientras tanto, Sumire, continúo con sus indicaciones.

—El entrenamiento de hoy, será uno de los más efectivos que hemos hecho. —Un chico de chaqueta azul, que hacía referencia a que no era titular, cargaba una canasta llena de pelotas, y se la acercó a la entrenadora, esta tomo tres pelotas y dijo: —Estas pelotas tienen un color distinto a las demás, unas son color amarillo, color rojo, y azul, dependiendo del color que se les sea lanzado, harán que dicha pelota según su color, —el cual dictaran cada vez que golpeen– llegue al cono, o al canasto del mismo color… Suena complicado, pero una vez que lo estén haciendo se les facilitara… al menos al principio… —Dijo, y al final, su tono se volvió suave y nostálgico, ya que había recordado a Inui y sus entrenamientos que le regalaban siempre momentos divertidos, y buenos frutos respecto al juego de los extitulares… Ryoma pudo sentir aquel sentimiento, y agacho la mirada.

Al inicio, todos iban bien, Cato se fue a sentar a un lado de Ryoma, dándole una sonrisa que el ambarino no correspondió.

—Tú debes ser… Ryoma Echizen. —Dijo, atinando a usar un tono interrogativo. Ryoma sólo asintió. —Me imagino que estas ansioso por volver a jugar como titular en Seigaku…

— ¿Sumire…?

— Sí, me informo de tu regreso, lo cual me parece muy grato para el equipo, estos años, luego de la partida de los otros titulares, se ha vuelto difícil mantener el nombre de Seigaku tan alto como ustedes lo tenían… Y, ahora que estas aquí, –sin quererte hacer sentir como un banco de apoyo– creo que podremos estar un poco más tranquilos y no tan estresados por la temporada que se aproxima… Debo decir que tal vez volvamos a llegar a las nacionales, los chicos han estado entrenando mucho. —Ryoma miró a las canchas, y frunció ligeramente el ceño. —No te preocupes, luego los conocerás… Son buenas personas. —El tono que Cato utilizaba era amable, pero firme a la vez, su forma de hablar era culta, pero sin entrar a lo engreído, parecía ser un buen capitán, paciente pero estricto. — ¿Te imaginas? En tu primer año en Seigaku, fuiste a las nacionales, logrando un buen final… Y ahora, en tu último año en esta misma escuela, volver a ir a las nacionales… Eso debe ser un buen recuerdo. —Sonrió sólo con los labios, y por unos minutos estuvieron en silencio, hasta que Cato tuvo que levantarse y dar un descanso a los miembros del club de tenis.

Ryoma se puso de pie, y se posiciono a un costado de la cancha (por fuera), y miro a la nada, recordando sus entrenamientos de aquellos años, escucho las risas y voces de cada uno de sus amigos. Suavizo su mirada, recordándolo, y extrañando aquella apoca. Entonces, escucho como lo llamaban a sus espaldas.

— ¡Ryoma! —Y casi al instante pudo reconocer esa voz. Cuando se dio vuelta, sólo pudo articular…

—Momoshiro… —El chico alto, de cabello negro le sonrío, y aplastando al ambarino contra su pecho, le dijo cuanto lo había extrañado.

—…Has crecido mucho, mira… me llegas al pecho. ¿Cuánto mides, ahora?

—Un metro setentaicinco. —Dijo tomando aire, lo había estrujado bastante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Estados Unidos? —Le dijo Momo, aún sin poder creer que su mejor amigo estaba ahí…

—Mis padres decidieron que querían regresar, y con ellos me trajeron a mí, aunque no creo durar más que este último año…—El rostro de Momo, no desistió de su felicidad ni un momento.

—Entonces, benditos sean tus padres… Te he extrañado mucho, Echizen…

—Sí. —Ryoma no era del tipo de chico que diría un: Yo también te extrañé. No. Sólo asentiría y dejaría a su amigo que dijera todo lo que quisiera. —Por cierto, —Dijo cambiando de tema,—¿no deberías de estar saliendo de la universidad ahora? No sé… ¿haciendo alguna tarea, lejos de Seigaku?

—Oh… Bueno… A veces me gusta venir aquí a recordar viejos tiempos… Tú sabes. Esas cosas, que hacen los que salen… de….— Fue entonces cuando Momo, ya no supo que balbucear y Ryoma lo miro incrédulo. —¡Está bien, está bien! —Tomo aire, y cerrando los ojos dijo: No pude entrar a la carrera de medicina. —Se sintió avergonzado por aquel hecho, y se excusó diciendo. —¡Hay mucha demanda! ¿Sabes?

—Sí, sí… lo sé. —Dijo evitando reír ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

—Debí meterme a ser maestro de educación física como Eiji, —Gruño entre dientes…Luego suspiro, y dijo. —En fin… me tomare este año para trabajar en diferentes lugares, y encontrar cualquier otra vocación…—Agacho la cabeza, un poco triste.

—Mmm… ¿Y sí te ofreces como ayudante, de la entrenadora Ryuzaki?

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Ayudar a esa anciana?... ¡Yo! —Ryoma río por lo bajo, sin dejar que el sonido saliera de sus labios. — ¿Estás demente, acaso se te olvido cómo es?

—No… pero, creo que es tu mejor opción. —Entonces Momo pareció meditarlo, a los segundos en que se quedaron en silencio, camino, justo frente a ellos, aquella chica de ojos de fuego, con una raqueta en las manos, ni siquiera pareció notar su existencia.

Momo la siguió totalmente con la mirada, y en tono baboso dijo: _¿Quién es ella?_ , Ryoma sólo rodo los ojos ante el comportamiento de su amigo, y desviando la mirada dijo: _Betsuni, quien sabe... _

— ¡Oh, vamos! Yo sé que tú sabes quién es…—Dijo Momo, jaloneándolo de los hombros.

—Te digo que no sé, aparte no es importante. Es más, se supone que tú sabes, pasaste más tiempo en esta escuela que yo…

—Sí, pero no la recuerdo…—Entonces miro a Ryoma con suplica, hasta que este cedió.

Suspiro. —Según sé, le dicen Barbie, y entrena en el equipo de porristas, que se fueron hace unos minutos, y también está (de manera inexplicable) en los entrenamientos de tenis, con el equipo varonil…

Sólo eso bastó para que Momo, se decidiera en querer ser ayudante de la entrenadora Sumire, de sólo pensar en ver a aquella chica, claro, que no era un pervertido como los demás, pero sabía apreciar cuando una mujer era bella. Ryoma se quedó unos segundo más luego de que Momo se fuera a hablar con la entrenadora, viendo a aquella chica de mirada fría, hacer su entrenamiento con las pelotas de líneas de colores. Sólo había fallado en tres ocasiones, lo cual la hizo salir pronto de su prueba.

El ambarino, camino rumbo a los vestidores, para cambiarse, ya que Cato, había dado el aviso de verlos hasta pasado mañana. Pero, cuando apenas camino un par de metros, un chico de cabellera café, y que peculiarmente tenía una sola ceja, se le acercaba. Se le hizo conocido, pero espero a que él estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para averiguar quién era.

—Echizen… —Dijo con una sonrisa. —Has regresado. —Ryoma sólo se le quedo viendo, sin moverse o hacer algún gesto. El chico entendió que el ambarino lo desconocía totalmente. —Ryoma… ¿no me reconoces?

—Emm… ¿No? —Alcanzo a decir.

El chico se sintió un poco desanimado, y con lentitud dijo: _Ahora tengo seis años de experiencia en el tenis. _

Al instante, Ryoma sintió que esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes, de una manera diferente, tal vez, pero sí, tan irritantes, que un nombre llego a su mente, enviándolo a su boca: _Horio. _Dijo, y el chico sonrío.

—Sí… Soy yo. Ay, Ryoma… has cambiado, un poco, se te siguen olvidando los nombres.

Entonces la chica, se pasó por su lado mientras bebía de su botella de agua, Ryoma no pudo evitar mirarla y preguntarle de manera discreta a Horio, quién era ella, y que hacía entrenando con ellos.

—¿No sabes quién es? ¿No tienes ni una sola idea? —El ambarino negó con la cabeza. —Oh, bueno, yo ahora no sé mucho de ella, pero le dicen Barbie, no te le acerques mucho, yo sé lo que te digo… La entrenadora la tiene aquí desde el año pasado, antes estaba en el equipo femenil, pero bueno, desconozco las razones de la entrenadora por tenerla aquí… No tenemos permitido mirarla de una mala manera, o verla mucho tiempo, y ella no puede convivir demasiado con nosotros, cosa que no es ningún problema para ella, ya que ni siquiera nos voltea a ver. Es muy creída, pero muy guapa… En fin, no es muy de fiar. —Las palabras de Horio llenaban de más preguntas la mente de Ryoma, no sabía la razón por la cual le interesaba tanto saber de aquella que era denominaba Barbie.

Sin decir nada más, le agradeció por la charla, y se fue caminando con su mochila en el hombro, rumbo a los camerinos. Y al por donde estaba Momo, pudo ver que sonreía y asentía, tal parecía que había conseguido el trabajo…

Luego de despedir a todos, en punto de la siete, el cielo ya se estaba despojando de su color anaranjado, las nubes se volvían cada vez menos visibles, y la Luna, se notaba mucho más. Bajo este conocimiento de los primeros síntomas de la proximidad de la noche, la entrenadora Sumire, se disponía a salir de la escuela. Cuando —inesperadamente— se encontró con una muchacha de ojos rojizos, que llevaba puesta una chaqueta ligera sobre su sudada blusa. Ella parecía estar enojada, tanto, que la detuvo de una sola mirada justo en la puerta de los camerinos (en la parte de afuera), la mujer no pudo hacer nada más que escuchar lo que aquella tenía por decir.

—No vuelvas a sacarme de mi ensayo….—Dijo la cobriza con voz firme y decidida. Sumire pestaño un par de veces.

—Tienes entrenamiento de tenis, pasado mañana, así que déjame pasar…—Dijo mientras intentaba dar un paso a un lado de la chica y así poder irse. Pero está no le dejo, moviéndose a la izquierda, evitándole el paso.

—No me evadas. Sabes cuánto me molesta que me saques de mis ensayos, son importantes…

Sumire la miro desafiante y le respondió:

—¿Importantes? Hablas como si fueran algo más que simples niñitas brincando de un lado a otro…

La chica frunció los labios, indignada. —¡Somos atletas! ¿Cuándo entenderás eso? Es más… no se ni porque estoy entrenando tenis en el grupo varonil, y ni siquiera en el femenil… digo, no voy a competir en nada…, con el equipo de porra, sí. ¿Cuál es tu plan de tenerme ahí metida? —Dijo exasperada.

—Es para que te entrenes, y crezcas, podrías ser muy buena, incluso más de lo que ya eres… Existen becas de tenis, muchas oportunidades…

—Con el porra también. —Dijo, para luego suavizar su rostro. —¿Sabes algo? No sé por qué estoy peleando contigo sobre esto… nunca lo entenderías, claro, lo único que eres es una vieja sola y amargada que planea destruir mi vida. ¿Por qué no te buscas a alguien más para arruinarle la existencia, y así hacer más interesante la tuya? Porque digo, una mujer como tú, no puede tener amigos suficientes para hacerlo…

Sumire chirrió los dientes, se había pasado de la línea. Hablar sobre su descontento era algo, pero meterse en su pobre vida privada, era algo muy bajo, hasta para la cobriza, que ahora la miraba triunfal.

—Pronto iniciaran las pruebas para animadoras, y la temporada de competencias también. Sabes que estoy ocupada con las tareas, y las animadoras, casi todos los días… Mmm… Tal vez venga a entrenar el viernes… Sí… —Sumire sólo bufaba, estaba demasiado enfadada, con la actitud tan altanera y grosera con la que esa chica la trataba. —Oh, vamos… Antes di que te estoy dando un día de mi semana…—Le sobo el hombro, y Sumire aparto rápidamente su mano. El cólera le ardía en la garganta.

—Esto no se ha terminado, _Barbie…_ —Logró decir, a las espaldas de la cobriza, que ya se disponía a irse. Esta se dio vuelta y con un tono completamente fingido a uno dulce, dijo:

—Nos vemos en casa… Abuela.

Y en un movimiento de caderas se fue, perdiéndose en la distancia. La mujer sólo soltó un suspiro frustrado, y se encamino con paso lento y triste lejos de ahí.

Cuando el ruido de los pasos ceso, Ryoma termino de amarrarse las agujetas de sus zapatos deportivos. Había escuchado toda aquella —extraña— conversación. Muchas cosas no las había entendido, y otras no les tomo importancia. Pero cuando aquella chica se fue, había escuchado claramente llamarle a la entrenadora: Abuela. Entonces, cuando salió de los vestidores, ya con su ropa deportiva, vio a donde ambas mujeres habían caminado, y pensó:  
><em>¿Quién es ella?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final:<strong> Escribir, y publicar esto me pone de nervios, me da vergüenza, (ríe) y es que es mi primer fanfic en este foro, y lo único que quiero es que les guste y lean la historia que traigo en la cabeza… ¡Ah! Por favor, dejen reviews, no sean tan duros conmigo, les prometo actualizar seguido, pero léanme. (Vuelve a reír, cortamente)

Como se dieron cuenta, Ryoma no recuerda quien es ella, y tal parece, ella tampoco se acuerda… ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Por qué ella es así? ¿Qué hará Ryoma al respecto? ¿Nada? ¿Todo? Bueno, eso lo irán descubriendo al transcurrir las páginas. ¡Por cierto! Los capítulos, en su tamaño, van a variar, me gusta más abarcar un solo suceso o tema por capítulo…

Gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3 Curiosidad

**Nota inicial: Hola! **Espero les guste mucho el cap, y lean... :3

* * *

>Dos<br>"Todo cambio"

Al día siguiente, Ryoma hizo automáticamente la rutina que él hacía cuando vivía en Japón, hace cuatro años… Se levantó con el sonido del despertador, con Karupin entre las sabanas, había arrastrado los pies hasta el baño, y luego de darse una ducha y de ponerse el uniforme del instituto, había desayunado algo ligero. Camino por las mismas calles, que ahora parecían un poco distintas, con algunas casas de distinto color, y negocios diferentes… Pero la ruta era la misma.

Cuando el edificio de Seigaku se iba formando en su parámetro visual, un suspiro entre nostálgico y rutinario, salió de sus labios. Y con la cabeza un poco gacha, paso por el lumbral para caminar a los pasillos. Algunas cosas eran diferentes, el color de los casilleros era un tono más suave de verde, y las paredes eran color durazno, en lugar de blancas. No eran muchos cambios, pero eran notables en los recuerdos del ambarino. Los salones tenían códigos diferentes, pues habían hecho nuevos, por el aumento de alumnado. Y como ahora, cada grado tenía más o menos, su piso, a él le tocaba en el último por estar en su año culminante.

Sin mirar a nadie, ni hacer alguna mueca, subió las escaleras, esquivando a las personas que se quedaban en los escalones platicando, o bajaban corriendo. Ahora, del lado de las escaleras, justo donde estaban los descansos, había un enorme ventanal, que recorría los cinco pisos, por el cual se podía ver casi todo el campus trasero. Algunas canchas, los salones de primeros que iban aparte del edificio central, y la cafetería, que ahora estaba en un edificio aparte, especial para eso.

Miró nuevamente la hoja que llevaba en la mano: Salón 04 – Piso 5.

Entro al salón que tenía impreso en un letrero sobre la puerta dicha seña, y sin ver a nadie, ni ser notado por nadie, tomo posesión del penúltimo lugar, a una fila de la ventana. Poniendo su mochila a un lado, desabotonándose los dos primeros botones de su saco, y el primero de su camisa, esa era una mañana un tanto calurosa…Se sentó exhalando para él mismo. Sin hacer ruido, saco de su mochila un libro: "El Psicoanalista" de John Katzenbach. La verdad era que en el tiempo en que vivió en Estados Unidos, había aprendido a tomarle algo de aprecio a la lectura, no sólo a la de revistas deportivas, y cosas referentes al tema… Sino, al tipo de novela de suspenso, policiaco, y misterioso, del tipo de lectura que Katzenbach escribía; aunque también sentía cierta debilidad por los géneros de terror, y ciencia ficción. Debía admitir que a veces, sentía cierta curiosidad por las novelas románticas, pero como sentía que si leía algo de ese tipo, su orgullo y reputación, se irían al suelo…, nunca se atrevió a abrir alguno de esos libros…

A los minutos, el salón estaba lleno de ruido. Grupos de chicas en diferentes partes del salón, platicando y chismorreando, sobre "sabe que cosas"; muchachos haciendo bromas, y gente entrando y saliendo. Ryoma ya no pudo seguir con su lectura, y cerrando aquel mundo dentro del libro, se dispuso a divagar un rato, en lo que iniciaban las clases… No tuvo que esperar mucho, puesto que a los dos minutos, el timbre sonó, haciendo que algunas personas comenzaran a caminar dentro del salón, y que ocuparan sus lugares.

Todos parecían estar en un mundo diferente al de Ryoma. Todos se conocían, todos se miraban como si nada, todos eran amigos y compañeros, mientras él, sólo era un estudiante nuevo –e invisible-.

Cuando al fin entro la maestra de filosofía, todo el alumnado se aproximó a sus lugares, y en silencio esperaron a la mujer, diera alguna indicación.

—Bien alumnos… Buenos días…—Y de la misma forma, como en un coro, le respondieron el saludo.—Tengo entendido que este último año, se integra un estudiante a nuestra clase. —Levanto los ojos de la hoja que tenía en la mano.—¿Desea presentarse, o proseguimos con la clase?—Pregunto viendo al frente, a ningún alumno en especial. Dejando diez segundos de espera y silencio perpetuo, pestaño un par de veces, y golpeando las hojas que tenía en las manos contra el escritorio, las alineo para luego meterlas a una carpeta y tomar asiento.

Tal parecía que ya conocían a esa maestra, puesto que no pidió ninguna presentación, más que la del estudiante nuevo, que por supuesto no quiso decir nada.

—Abran su libro, y lean de la primera lección. Tienen quince minutos.—Finalizo tomando un libro aparte.

Así era el estilo de clase de la maestra Mitzuki. Llegaba, ponía a sus alumnos a leer una o dos lecciones, según fuera el caso; en un tiempo predeterminado, y luego, al finalizar ese tiempo, les pedía que elaboraran un pequeño ensayo, una opinión en su cuaderno respecto a lo entendido a la lectura, posteriormente, dejaba libre el uso del frente de la clase, e invitaba a sus alumnos para que hicieran una exposición de la lección vista ese día… Todos y cada uno de los trabajos contaban en el día, las exposiciones por así decirlo, eran sólo puntos _Salva vidas_, para el final del corte o el semestre.

Para muchos, ese sería un buen mecanismo de trabajo, pero por más bueno que fuera, no daba los mejores resultados, al menos no todo el tiempo; puesto que, sí, los muchachos están callados "leyendo", pero luego de un rato, seguramente antes de terminar esos minutos impuestos, se aburrían, o se irritaban de no comprender nada de lo escrito en el libro, e inevitablemente los mormullos comenzaban, transformándose en charlas completas, y gritos de carcajadas enormes. Y así, la maestra Mitzuki perdía el control de su clase… Cosa que no le importaba mucho, ya que detestaba dar esa materia, se le hacía tan aburrida; prefería dar biología, laboratorio… Cosas más interactivas. Pero no, esos últimos años le había tocado impartir esa materia, y debía afrontar otro semestre así.

En fin, dejando de lado el tipo de trabajo de la señorita Mitzuki, el pequeño caos no tardo ni diez minutos en regresar al salón. Ryoma se hundía nada más en sus pensamientos que estaban muy aparte de la clase.

Entonces, se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta del salón, algunas miradas se fueron a la puerta —que extrañamente había estado abierta toda la clase— y observaron la figura espectacular, de cierta cobriza, de ojos como de fuego y pose altanera, que (casi) todas envidiaban.

Sacándose una paleta roja de la boca, le regalo una sonrisa falsa a su maestra, que la miraba enojada.

—¿Qué horas son, estas de llegar, jovencita?

La chica fingió pensar, y señalando el reloj de pared que estaba encima del pizarrón, dijo: Son las siete con treinta, profesora…—Dijo en tono inocente.

—Aja… Y entramos a las siete diez, doy cinco minutos de tolerancia para entrar después de mí. —Su tono era rígido, le enojaba mucho la actitud de aquella chica.

—Sí…—Alargo.—Pero, usted llego cinco minutos tarde a la escuela, lo cual nos deja, diez minutos tarde al salón de clase… ¿No cree que usted ha hecho una mayor falta al llegar tarde, a sabiendas de que tiene una clase a primera hora? Mientras yo, por mi parte… Llegue muy puntual. Que no haya entrado a su clase es otra cosa…

La maestra Mitzuki chirrió los dientes y la miró fijamente.

Suspiro.—Va a entrar al salón, ¿sí o no?—Dijo, dando a entender que se había rendido a la pequeña pelea que tenía con aquella chica.—¿O viene solamente para darle una pasarela a la clase, como cada día?... _Barbie._—Dijo lo último en tono desafiante.

_Error, maestra Mitzuki…_

La cobriza sintió el cólera nacer en su garganta, detestaba con todas sus fuerzas ser llamada así, ser pensada como una zorra, ser tratada de esa forma, hasta por sus profesores, la enfermaba…Pero no dejaría que vieran que le afectaba; endureció las piernas, y poniendo su mano en la cadera dijo:

—Lamento arrebatarle el placer, señorita Mitzuki, pero la verdad es que no he venido a su… _absurda_ clase, para tomarla, sino que he venido a hacer un anuncio, que seguro es más interesante que su, insulsa vida…

—¡Pero que grosera! ¡Debería suspenderte!— Musito la maestra, trastornada, (perdiendo los estribos, maldiciéndose por haber caído en la trampa de la castaña). Los demás alumnos, explotaron en carcajadas, por el comentario de la cobriza.

—¡Vamos! Inténtelo… Me haría MUY, feliz…—Sonrío, recibiendo las bullas de sus compañeros, y la señorita Mitzuki se escondió en su escritorio, dejando que la egocéntrica chica, tomara la palabra.

Sonriendo por última vez, se relamió los labios, acentuando el brillo labial color rosa, que llevaba puesto. Tomando una buena postura, dijo:

—Bueno, compañeros… Hoy vengo a invitarlos a que se presenten a las audiciones para porristas, este viernes. En verdad me gustaría que hubiera una buena asistencia, como en años pasados, ustedes chicas saben más que nadie, cuanto esfuerzo le ponemos al club, y el buen ambiente que se vive… —Dijo, acentuando algunas cosas, ya que habían demasiados rumores de que en el equipo existía el bullying y cosas por ese estilo, lo cual ahuyentaba a un buen número de chicas.—Los horarios para las audiciones son: 5:00 de la tarde a 5:40, para las chicas que quieran ser bailarinas, o gimnastas. Luego de eso, se escogerán a las flyer, y las bases, que serán de 5:50 a 6:30 de la tarde. Espero sean puntuales, y no se tomen este club a la ligera, porque… También comprendo que no todas entraran así que no sólo apliquen aquí, para que no tengan inconvenientes… —Uso un tono de voz dulce.—Ahora, mi compañera, Mei, va a pegar una hoja donde se anotaran, las chicas o chicos que quieran entrar al club.

Entonces apareció a la vista de todos, una chica de cabello largo, color chocolate. Tenía dos coletas largas, que tenían dos listones blancos, a lo largo de los chongos, creando el efecto de bolitas. Se veía muy bonita.

—Bueno, espero y entren muchas, ya que queremos tener dos grupos, para las competencias que se avecinan.—Finalizo con una sonrisa, y haciéndose a un lado, junto con Mei, les dejaron el camino libre a toda la avalancha de chicas, y chicos metiches, para anotarse en la estrecha lista.

Ryoma presenciaba esa escena con un poco de indiferencia, aun cuando había intentado concentrarse sólo en la lección, no lo había logrado. El hecho de que aquella chica estuviera presente, lo hacía dejar de hacer o pensar unos segundos lo que hacía para ponerle su absoluta atención; no comprendía como eso podría ser posible, tanto que le molestaba el sentirse de esa manera. Intentado ignorar todo aquello, miró a su alrededor, muchas bancas estaba desocupadas, no sólo las de las chicas sino, también las de unos chicos que querían ver quienes se anotaban, y ver si valía la pena ir a espiar las audiciones… Una cosa que llamo la atención del ambarino, fue que sólo cuatro chicas no se habían puesto de pie para anotarse –o si quiera para ver-, en realidad algunas parecían ignorar totalmente lo que pasaba.

A su derecha, una chica de cabello azul cielo, largo hasta la espalda media, detrás de sus enormes lentes redondos, leía un libro sin mirar a nada más que las letras. Otra, que estaba sentada al otro extremo, tenía el cabello rojo y ondulado; escribía lo que suponía era su ensayo de la lección; y a un banco de ella, se encontraba una tercera chica, de cabello negro y piel blanca, ella ojeaba y leía el libro de literatura como si le interesara demasiado. Por ultimo una muchacha de cabello como de chocolate, corto hasta las orejas, estaba haciendo algo totalmente distinto a las demás: Ella, no pretendía ignorar lo que pasaba, sino que estaba al tanto de todo; miraba con enojo y decepción, que más bien parecía tristeza, a aquella chica de ojos carmesí, que con una pose vanidosa, se miraba las uñas, comparándolas con las de su amiga Mei.

Esa escena tan extraña, era la que más le había llamado la atención, puesto que el sentimiento que presumían los ojos cafés de aquella chica de cabello corto, era de verdadera tristeza y enojo, y esa sinceridad en sus ojos, lo habían dejado muy desconcertado: ¿Qué había hecho aquella chica de ojos fuego, a aquella muchacha?  
>Se preguntó mientras (al fin) escuchó el sonido del timbre, anunciando que la hora de la maestra Mitzuki se había terminado, y esta, casi corriendo de miedo, había salido del salón.<p>

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápido, dando inicio al primer descanso, que era de diez de la mañana a diez treinta, del mismo tiempo.

Ryoma, resignado a que ahora su única compañía era Horio, dejo que este lo acompañara a comer con él en la terraza, que ahora le quedaba mucho más cerca, puesto que ahora, su salón estaba en el último piso.

Ambos comieron en silencio, Horio no intento hacerle ningún tipo de plática, ya que conociendo al ambarino, este no le respondería nada, y decidió saltarse sus rechazos, y sus actitudes de ignorarlo, para comer plácidamente. Cuando terminaron, ambos bajaron cuando faltaban dos minutos para que llegara el timbre de entrada a su siguiente clase. Iban bajando las escaleras cuando Ryoma pudo percibir la figura de aquella chica de cabello chocolate. De alguna manera, en esas horas anteriores, luego de ver su mirada, y su actuar, había llegado a la inteligente conclusión de que ella sabría algo de la muchacha arrogante por la que ahora no podía evitar sentir intriga sobre quién era.

Con ese pensamiento, sin dejar de ver a aquella muchacha, dejando a Horio atrás, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, decidido a preguntarle. Pero cuando el ambarino iba en el antepenúltimo escalón, la chica se había dado cuenta de su mirada, quedándose paralizada unos segundos. Asustada, su caminar se volvió nervioso y rápido: quería huir. El ambarino, al darse cuenta de esto, bajo las escaleras casi corriendo y buscándola por entre el mar de gente que ahora regresaba a su clase tras el timbre de entrada, miró a todos lados, sin encontrarla. Ella, para ponerse a salvo, se había ido por muchos lados en ese sólo pasillo, hasta llegar al baño, apoyando la espalda en la pared, con la respiración acelerada, mirando a la nada, susurro sin mucho aire: _Ryoma…_

Mientras tanto, Ryoma era detenido por Horio de una manera un poco brusca, el ambarino había estado a punto de caer en un enorme cesto de basura.

—Echizen…—Dijo Horio deteniéndolo.—¿Qué paso? ¿Qué es lo que buscas con Tomoka?

—¿Tomoka?

—Sí, Tomoka Osakada…—El ambarino se quedó callado un buen rato, no comprendía nada, ¿por qué ese nombre se le hacía tan familiar?

Al pasar de los días, Ryoma seguía con aquel sentimiento de familiaridad hacía aquella castaña, Horio, le había dicho que era una chica muy callada, que no entendía el porqué de su interés; aunque, cuando Ryoma –en un principio- le pregunto sobre ella, Horio se notó sorprendido ante su pregunta, tanto que no pudo evitar decirle: _¿Hablas en serio? _Y el ambarino no hizo más que encogerse de hombros, ¿qué había de asombroso que tuviera curiosidad? Okay… Tal parece que en él sí es extraño, ya que ahora que lo había pensado mejor, aquella noche de martes, se dio cuenta de lo extraño de su comportamiento… Esa madrugada de preguntas sin responder en su cabeza, dio continuación a dos días más de incertidumbre.

Cuando el jueves llego a la ciudad, Ryoma ya había analizado bien la postura de Tomoka. Con mucha seguridad de no ser descubierto, la había seguido con la mirada muchas veces cuando salían de clases, a recesos o a sus casas, para así elaborar un plan, y así poder hablar correctamente con ella, sin correr el riesgo de parecer un loco, o que ella se enojara y se fuera, dejando todo el trabajo que había hecho, en la basura.

En la tarde del jueves, Ryoma había visto a lo lejos, como Tomoka se despedía de sus amigas, que…, respectivamente eran exactamente las mismas que se quedaron inmóviles cuando la cobriza había ido a dar la convocatoria para las animadoras… La vio y se extrañó mucho de que en lugar de irse con ellas, se quedará una media hora en la biblioteca después de la escuela. Ese día no habían tenido entrenamiento, por ello, Ryoma no se preocupó por perder su tiempo esperando a que la castaña se decidiera por irse, y él pudiera poner en marcha su plan.

A los minutos de que el ambarino se recostara bajo un árbol, cerca de la biblioteca, vio como la castaña caminaba despreocupada lejos del edificio. Raudamente se paró de su lugar y dejando unos metros respetuosos de distancia, camino detrás de ella. Tomoka pudo sentir como unos pasos se encaminaban tras de ella, extrañada, y creyéndose loca –puesto que las clases habías terminado hace un tiempo- siguió su camino a la puerta de la escuela. No fue entonces que paso por unos salones, que en el reflejo de las ventanas pudo divisar la figura seria y tranquila del ambarino; la castaña no se tensó, para que el chico siguiera pensando que ella ni en cuenta de su presencia.

Así siguió por unos metros más, hasta que ya faltaban diez pasos para llegar a la calle. Y, como Tomoka se dio cuenta de que Ryoma no dejaría de caminar detrás de ella, se giró de repente, desestabilizando al ambarino, que ahora la veía perplejo.

—¡Deja de seguirme!—Le ordeno, sin importarle sí sus suposiciones eran reales, respecto al espionaje de Ryoma.

Este, se quedó mirándola nada más, trago un poco de saliva y dijo:

—Sólo quería hablar… No te exaltes…—Intento calmar el humor de la castaña, que con el ceño fruncido lo miraba con irritación. Ya quería irse a casa.

—No veo porqué debemos hablar. Adiós.—Finalizo se dio la media vuelta.

Ni un paso dio cuando Ryoma la detuvo.

—Es importante.—Ella se dio la vuelta de nuevo, y lo vio seria.—Tomoka escucha…

—¿Tomoka?—Lo interrumpió.—¿Quién te crees para llamarme por mi nombre, Echizen? —Dijo en tono enojado, en verdad nunca se había esperado una reacción así de la castaña.

—Osakada…—Se corrigió.—Lo siento, había olvidado que aquí no se usaban libremente los nombres personales.

—Me doy cuenta.—Susurro, y vio a otro lado.—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Tomo aire.—Bueno… yo…—Comenzó a decir, no sabía cómo explicar lo que necesitaba que hablaran, así que sólo lo dijo: Hay una chica…

Y Osakada, al escuchar eso, rodo los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería le evito la vergüenza…, sabía cómo era el ambarino.

—Adivinaré,—Menciono interrumpiendo las fallidas palabras de Ryoma.—¿Cabello café rojizo hasta las caderas, cuerpo de infarto, y mirada arrogante?

Entonces la imagen de aquella chica, se presentó en la mente de Ryoma, lo cual hizo que asintiera afirmando la suposición de la castaña.

Suspiro.—Para que sepas, no entiendo por qué crees que yo sé algo de ella…

—Lo único que quiero saber, es quien es ella. Y sé que tú sabes quién es, ya que el día en que fue al salón por aquello de las animadoras, pude notar que la mitad del salón la miraba con deseo y la otra con envidia… Pero tu mirada era diferente, como si te decepcionaras…

Explico y guardo silencio unos segundos, era la primera vez en que hablaba tanto de un tema en el que iba implícito una chica, se sintió extraño por aquella acción.

—¿Decepción? ¿Y quién no lo sentiría por ella?—Dijo como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

Ryoma la vio con seriedad, se estaba cansando de aquella situación, aunque de cierta forma le desesperaba más la sensación de querer saber más de la cobriza, a la de irritación, que Tomoka le daba.

—Me dirás algo de una vez, ¿sí, o no? —Hablo el ambarino con frialdad, se estaba cansando. Sí ella no quería decirle nada, investigaría por otro lado, ya no le importaba la información que la castaña le pudiera dar, si se la daba bien, y si no, también.

—No sé mucho de ella, desde hace años… Lo único que sé es casi todo lo que generalmente la población estudiantil sabe de ella.

—No me importa eso, sólo dime lo que sea que sepas…

Tomoka reprimió el impulso de preguntarle el porqué de su deseo por saber más sobre aquella muchacha.

—Su nombre es: Sakuno, pero todo mundo le dice _Barbie_. Tiene diecisiete años, desde hace un par de estos, se ha vuelto la envidia de más de la mitad de la población femenina en el instituto, y la más popular sin mencionar deseada de Seigaku. Su actitud arrogante y altanera la hace repelente de las chicas torpes y tímidas, dejándola libre de ese tipo de seguidoras…

—¿Seguidoras?—Pensó en voz alta.

—Sí, así como lo oyes… "Seguidoras". Sucede que tanto es su revuelo, que desde noveno grado un grupo de chicas se le acercó para intentar "convivir" con ella. Obviamente, sólo lo hicieron por creer que así podrían ser como ella. Sakuno, al enterarse de sus verdaderas intenciones, las desenmascaro, y frente a todos, en un evento cultural de Seigaku, las dejo un momento en ridículo. Todo mundo quedo pasmado, y fue entonces cuando ella dio la noticia de que, desde ese día, aceptaría a un número limitado de chicas, que quisieran ser como ella. Les enseñaría desde como caminar, hasta como mirar su celular para ignorar un mensaje… —Ryoma estaba perplejo, ¿tanto era su poder?

—Y aún no termino…—Dijo con un tono más amigable, si así se le puede llamar, puesto que, ya no le hablaba de una manera enojada y grosera. Tomoka apretó los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca y junto a Ryoma, camino por la calle, para seguir hablando.— Desde ese día, muchas chicas intentaron entrar a su selectivo, cosa absurda para mí, ya que muchas lo intentaban no sólo para ser como ella, sino, porque creían que si estaban con ella, su escuela sería más apacible… ¡Bah! Como si ella provocara bullying…

—¿No lo hace?

—Por supuesto que no.—Puso sus ojos en el cielo que comenzaba a hacerse naranja.—Es mala, altanera, egocéntrica, grosera, una perra total, pero no por eso usa su postura para dejar mal a las demás chicas marginadas. Al contrario, bien puedo afirmar que no sabe de la existencia de esa sección femenina, en la cual, yo me encuentro; y a mucha honra lo digo: Prefiero ser tres ceros a la izquierda a ser tres ceros luego del punto de esa mujer. En fin… te hablaba de sus tontas seguidoras. Sólo un octavo del número real de chicas que la envidian y desean ser como ella, están en ese grupo. Unas pobres niñas de séptimo, octavo grado la siguen a pesar de los abusos que las chicas de la segunda categoría les dan… Ah, porque van por categoría, nosotros los de fuera, les hemos puesto nombres: Primero están las _Kelly._ Y que no te engañe su nombre de muñequita pequeña… No todas las Kelly son de séptimo, u octavo grado, también hay casos especiales en onceavo y doceavo grado, desdicha para la chica de nuestro salón, Mei… Ellas son sólo las que hacen mandados, e intentan copiar ciertas posturas…., bueno, luego están las _Stacy Malibu, _al igual que todo mundo sabe, son copias (parodia) de la muñeca más famosa en el mundo, por lo mismo su nombre te dice lo que son: Copias de la líder. —Suspiro— Te imaginaras que son el segundo peldaño, de una pirámide de tres niveles, en la que nadie puede subir al pico… Pues; ahí se encuentra: _Barbie_. La chica de la que te he estado hablando. —Tomoka había perdido la noción del tiempo, al igual que Ryoma, no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban cruzando una calle de doble sentido, sino es que el ambarino la detiene por el semáforo peatonal que se encontraba en rojo. Sin dejar de hablar, musitando un "gracias", continuó con su relato. —También, como una nota rápida, ya para que tengas cuidado con esas chicas: Su uniforme es de un tono más suave que el del resto de la clase, desde su falda, obviamente más corta, al listón de la blusa, con eso logramos saber cuándo su número aumenta, y las diferenciamos.

Ryoma la miró por un segundo, notaba que Tomoka sabía más de lo que aparentaba… Lo ponía incomodo tanta información, el pensar que una simple chica pudiera hacer tanto, lo abrumaba de cierta manera, hasta el grado de querer pensar que todo eso era una mentira, un rumor. Pero no, ahora que lo pensaba, había visto ciertas actitudes en ella, en el último día de clase en el que ella, sí estuvo presente.  
>En verdad habían cambiado muchas cosas. Se le llenaba el cuerpo de una curiosidad que antes era desconocida por él, y eso lo sacaba de sí, al creer que no sólo Seigaku y su buena vida interna había cambiado, sino también él. Ya que pensándolo bien, él antes, nunca habría querido hablar con una chica como Tomoka, por la simple excusa de saber más sobre otra muchacha, eso era irracional en él.<p>

Suspiro para sus adentros, temiendo que tal vez, la herencia genética de su padre pudiera estarse presentando en esos momentos en su forma de actuar.

Los pensamientos de Tomoka, en cambio, eran sólo sensaciones. Le gustaba el hecho de hablar con alguien, aun cuando no estuviera descargando sus verdaderos sentimientos de decepción y tristeza por Sakuno, hablar sobre lo que sabía de ella, calmaba un poco su sentir.

—¡Porrista, Inteligente, Hermosa, Bailarina y Tenista, amada por unos, envidiada por otros!—Dijo en tono de comercial, mientras cruzaban la calle. Algunas personas se les quedaron viendo.—Son cosas que la identifican ante los ojos de la autoridad…. Bueno, de la autoridad que no ha sufrido su mal genio, y su fascinante poder de hablar.—Río cortamente.—En octavo grado, dejo el tenis y se fue a estudiar gimnasia artística, luego de poco más de un año, paso a estudiar baile, época por la cual se pensaba abrir el club de porra, al cual entro sin pensarlo. ¿Ya te dije que fue presidenta estudiantil en décimo grado? —El ambarino negó (pensativo) con la cabeza, era mucho lo que Tomoka le decía.—Bueno, pues lo fue, y… asombrosamente, lo hizo muy bien. Hizo fiestas, y actividades para obtener dinero y así mejorar la escuela. En esos aspectos, es una chica ejemplar, gracias a sus buenas notas, y sus continuas buenas obras para la escuela, y porque en su periodo de poder la escuela subió mucho de nivel, no la han expulsado por su mal comportamiento. Este año volvió a jugar tenis, la entrenadora Sumire se empeña en tenerla en el equipo varonil, porque seguramente cree que así la controlará, pero bueno, nadie cree que lo logre…—Eso último lo dijo cabizbaja.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, ambos se detuvieron en medio de una calle, por la cual no transitaba ningún auto. Fue entonces cuando un suspiro agotado salió de los labios de Osakada, había hablado demasiado, ahora se sentía avergonzada por haber dicho que todo lo que le diría era generalizado, cuando en realidad le había recitado toda la Wikipedia de Sakuno.

—Creo que aquí nos separamos…—Alcanzo a decir por fin el ambarino.—Gracias, Osakada… por aclarar mis dudas, lo que me has dicho ha sido más de lo que imaginé…

—Oh, esto… De nada.—Se avergonzó más y sin decir adiós, siguió su camino lejos de Ryoma.

En lo que restaba del camino de Tomoka, se cuestionó, por qué Ryoma no recordaba la existencia de la cobriza, es más, sabía que ni siquiera se acordaba de ella. ¿Sera que en serio no sabía nada de Sakuno, y sólo se le había acercado a ella porque pensaba que ella sabría algo de la cobriza? Suspiro, eso no la sorprendía, en lo absoluto, tan sólo esperaba que con lo que le había dicho, él pudiera imaginar cómo acercarse a Sakuno, y no sé, tal vez, que él pudiera hacer que su examiga regresara a ser la de antes…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Je... <strong>

Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo, en serio espero que les haya gustado.

Respecto a los Reviews que recibí: ¡Gracias por leer y darme una oportunidad! Lo valoro muchisimo

me hace, como ahora, actualizar un poco más seguido y así... (se siente bonito) En fin, a lo que voy:  
>Se que tal vez no muchas dudas se dispersaron con este cap, o que fue muy apresurado<br>ya poner una respuesta, pero es que esto es sólo un lado de ella  
>sí se dieron cuenta: Horio y Tomoka, ya han dado sus puntos de vista de como es Sakuno<br>pero, ninguno de los dos ha dicho porqué se hizo así, ni porqué (Horio) Ryoma no se debe acercar a ella  
>¿por qué hablan de Sakuno con tanta indiferencia? <p>

También creo que se les puede hacer muy drastico eso de que a Ryoma se olvidara de algunas personas (Tomoka y Sakuno, Horio casi por completo)  
>en cuatro años... Y es que son: ¡Cuatro años! Y ellos (para él) no fueron muy importantes,<br>así que pienso: Hace cuatro años quienes estaban en mi clase? Y casi no recuerdo a ningun compañero  
>es entendible que los haya olvidado. En fin eso no era Spoiler y tampoco lo iba a presentar en la historia por eso pude ponerlo aqui.<p>

En fin, ya dejandolos libres, las preguntas siguen...

**Espero sus reviews al respecto y les prometo un poco de Ryusaku el proximo cap! ;) Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Extraño

**Nota inicial:**Aquí el tercer capítulo, espero les guste mucho...

* * *

>Tres<br>"Primer contacto"

Al día siguiente, Ryoma despertó con pesadez. Los nuevos horarios del instituto lo irritaban de cierta manera, ya que en América, las clases iniciaban a las ocho de la mañana, y ahora en Seigaku, desde hacía unos años se habían cambiado las horas, y ahora entraban a las siete diez de la mañana.

Con poca energía arrastro los pies hasta el baño, donde se dio una ducha rápida, para luego ponerse su uniforme. Sin siquiera parase a saludar a su madre, que estaba tomando un café en la cocina, camino fuera de la casa. Aburrido, divago todo el rato de camino al instituto. Llegando diez minutos antes del segundo timbre, puntual a entrar al salón. Aun cuando había llegado antes que el profesor, no le gustaba llegar para la segunda llamada a clases, así que decidió que el próximo lunes, usaría el autobús, que pasaba cerca de su casa.

Ya en su lugar, sacó los libros de matemáticas, ya que ni siquiera había cargado su libro del Psicoanalista por la prisa de llegar al instituto. Cuando pensó que la mañana sería aburrida, escucho como todos se quedaban en un silencio seco, tan sólo de repente. Al girar a ver por la puerta, vio como entraba Sakuno, con su falda esperadamente corta, y su cabello recogido en una media coleta. Ryoma, antes no comprendería el por qué sus compañeros actuaban de esa forma frente a ella, pero luego de su extraña charla con Osakada, podía ver tales actos sin extrañeza, sólo con fastidio y un dejo de imposibilidad.

Sakuno se sentó sin mirar ni decir nada a nadie, a un banco frente al ambarino. A su lado, se sentó Mei, con una sonrisa, que la cobriza no contesto, sólo le indico que no le hablara, y para variar esta obedeció. Ninguna se dirigió la mirada, o la palabra en el resto de las primeras tres clases.

Cuando llego el momento culminante de la clase de Historia Universal, Sakuno vio ligeramente hacía atrás, captando la mirada del ambarino, que sin darse cuenta llevaba unos minutos de haber alejado la mirada de la pizarra, para ver la espalda de dicha chica arrogante, que ahora de ver cuán guapo era el ambarino, se sintió alagada de recibir una mirada tan seria de él. Pero desde luego, para ella no significaba nada que Ryoma la mirará, al contrarío era un nuevo recuerdo para ser reproducido continuamente en su mente, para cuando quisiera algo de ánimo. Eso hacía cada mañana antes de irse al instituto, se repetía frente al espejo cada virtud que ella tenía, se decía como debía actuar, y recordaba las miradas que tantas chicas y chicos le daban, y, una vez que todo eso le sacaba una sonrisa, se alejaba de su reflejo, para ahora asistir al instituto. Por ello, no actuó diferente por haber descubierto una mirada más sobre ella.

Luego de escuchar algunas contestaciones sarcásticas e inteligentes de la cobriza hacia los profesores que intentaban corregirla, el día de Ryoma termino en el salón de clases, cerca de las tres de la tarde. Era viernes, y tenía entrenamiento en el club, así que se dirigió con Horio como compañía a las canchas. Pensaba que tan sólo ahí podría escapar de la continua presencia de Sakuno. Hasta que recordó que ella también estaba en ese club y que todavía tendría que soportarla ahí.

De algún modo comenzaba a quererla lejos, pero de otro, sentía deseos por conocerla, no creía del todo que ella fuera de esa forma siempre, todo el tiempo, y quería aclararse con ella directamente. Cosa que lo hizo sentir más extraño que nunca, él nunca se interesaba por ninguna chica de esa forma.

Así que, hizo un saque perfecto, para entrenar en un partido amistoso con otro de sus compañeros en el club, intentando desconectarse de lo que ahora pasaba por su mente. Logró hacerlo, no pensó en eso en las tres horas de entrenamiento.

En cuanto todo término, vio que aún era temprano para ir a casa, la verdad no sentía deseos de encontrarse ahora con sus padres, no tenía ganas de llegar a su cuarto y hacer la tarea, para otro viernes aburrido. Por lo cual, dejo que Momo fuera con Sumire para apoyarla en unas planeaciones de los siguientes torneos, y se encamino con su mochila, y aun con ropa deportiva puesta, a la cancha para partidos externos. Esa era la única cancha que nunca se usaba con frecuencia, estaba muy alejada, quedaba después de las cancha del club varonil y femenil. Tenía gradas, en las cuales, Ryoma se sentó para luego acostarse en la parte más alta, y así, viendo al cielo, intentó dormir.

A los diez minutos de estar ahí, el sonido despreocupado de la puerta a la cancha abriéndose y cerrándose, interrumpió la pequeña siesta del ambarino, el cual no quiso voltear, tan sólo se acomodó mejor la cabeza sobre sus manos, pensando que sería Momoshiro, que había terminado de hablar con Sumire, y ya había ido con él. Pero estaba equivocado… Luego de que pasaran dos minutos en silencio, se extrañó mucho. Pero de nuevo a cuentas, no le tomo importancia, ni siquiera se interesó por los botes de pelota que demostraban la presencia real de una persona.

Después de cinco botes más, pudo escuchar el golpe seco y hondo de la pelota contra la raqueta… Un saque perfecto. Él sabía cómo identificarlo con sólo escucharlo. Mas no se dignó a voltear, seguía sumido en sus intentos por dormir, pensando que tal vez el sonido de alguien jugando tenis, lo podría relajar más.

Fue entonces cuando recordó que nadie en el club tenía un saque con un sonido tan perfecto como ese, salvo él… Aparentando no tener interés para sí mismo, giro levemente la cabeza, esperando ver al capitán Cato, pero no era así, para su sorpresa, era la persona que menos quería ver:_ Ryuzaki_. Pensó. _¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No le basto con el entrenamiento de hoy?_

Sin embargo, no se dejó ver… Sí ella aun no lo notaba, no necesitaba que lo hiciera, así que reprimió el deseo de preguntarle, y continúo con sus asuntos. O bueno, eso en un principio, ya que luego de que ella terminara de juntar sus pelotas, se puso de nuevo en posición se saque, esta vez, Ryoma echó un vistazo, le daba curiosidad el tipo de juego que la Barbie tenía.

Lo siguiente fue algo inexplicable para el ambarino…

Lanzó la pelota a tal altura, que parecía que se había perdido en el Sol, pero sorprendentemente Sakuno sabía perfectamente donde caería, puesto que se puso en una posición diferente, haciendo un giro de desplazamiento, un mentado _plie_ y al momento de hacer el salto de baile, golpeo la pelota con tal fuerza y destreza que había logrado hacer una pequeña curva. No muy grande ni pronunciada, pero con el simple hecho de haber hecho, todo eso, el oponente seguro ya habría estado demasiado distraído como para ver venir ese golpe.

El ambarino abrió los ojos de repente. ¿En serio había pasado lo que sus ojos habían visto? Sin pensarlo, se sentó en la grada, y expectante espero el siguiente movimiento de la cobriza.

Con un ligero movimiento de mano, quito le mechón chocolate que caía en su mejilla; y regresó a su punto de saque. De nuevo, reboto la pelota y lanzándola por los cielos, giro sobre su propio eje, golpeando la pelota cuando esta, ya estaba lo suficientemente baja como para que no pasara de la red que dividía la cancha… Pero, extrañamente no sucedió ese saque fallido que Ryoma ya visualizaba en su mente, sino, que ocurrió todo lo contrario, con un movimiento de muñeca, logró que la pelota se elevara por lo menos hasta su pecho y así, pudo retomar su juego con una perfecta coordinación.

Sonrió levemente y suspiro con los labios entre abiertos.

No entrenaba constantemente, pero cuando lo hacía daba más de lo que cualquier jugador de Seigaku daría. Sakuno, aún le gustaba el tenis, muy a pesar de los recuerdos reprimidos que este deporte le traía y de que ella simulara sólo practicarlo por capricho y obligación de y por su abuela, ella había aprendido a amar al tenis.

Ese estilo que ella tenía era tan único, que casi nunca lo usaba en público, no quería que su abuela viera que era buena, (más de lo que ya creía) y quisiera meterla a algún torneo femenil. Había ido a gimnasia rítmica, no sólo por querer descansar del tenis, sino por ser mejor con la pelota cuando regresará a ese deporte (…) y sí que le había servido aquel año fuera del tenis. Ahora, había juntado el tenis con la gimnasia rítmica y el baile, que había adquirido con los años, creando un estilo que pareciera ser demasiado complicado, y único.

Su siguiente sueño imposible, era unir a esa mescolanza: la acrobacia de las porristas. Pero, claro, no por nada usa la palabra: Imposible, para aquel pensamiento; ella descarto ese ramo, por completo de la realidad en su juego, por el simple hecho de que la acrobacia que ella hacía era demasiado complicada, que ni con toda la velocidad y habilidad que había adquirido, lograría lanzar la pelota lo suficientemente alto como para que su mortal no la destanteara de donde había quedado la pelota, o peor, que la pelota callera al suelo antes que ella.

Luego de un par de golpes normales, sin mucho truco, dejo la raqueta a un lado para ir por algo de agua. El cielo ya se estaba tornando naranja, debía irse.

Entonces Ryoma se puso de pie para marcharse, era suficiente por hoy el haber visto todo aquello, y quería ir a comer, tal vez ahora buscaría a Momo, para que lo acompañara si es que aún estaba en el instituto. Pero entonces, una voz femenina irrumpió en sus planes de irse sin llamar ningún tipo de atención.

—¿No sabes que es de muy mala educación el espiar a las personas?—Hablo Sakuno, dejando su botella en el suelo.

Ambos estaban dándose la espalda.

—Betsuni… Nunca espió a las personas.—Afirmo el ambarino sin voltearla a ver. Su tono era despreocupado, pero serio al mismo tiempo.

—Mmm…. Eso no me sonó como una verdad. —Dejo que un indicio de risa, saliera de sus labios, y se giró para ver al chico de aura fría.

—Cree lo que quieras…—Finalizo. Y camino de nuevo a la puerta.

—¿Te iras así, nada más?, Aburrido —Ryoma se detuvo. Ella sonrió victoriosa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Dijo Ryoma con fastidio.

—Saber por qué primero me espías y luego niegas tus acciones.

—En primera, yo no te espiaba, llegaste cuando yo ya estaba aquí, y no iba a irme…

—Sin verme jugar antes;—Interrumpió.—Claro…—Ryoma sólo desvió la mirada, no quería decirle más. Estaba claro que ella podría usar todo lo que dijera en su contra.—¿Di en el clavo? Parece que sí…

Camino hasta donde había dejado su raqueta y comenzó a guardarla en su bolso, junto con la toalla pequeña que minutos antes había usado. El ambarino no dejo de ver a la cobriza en ningún segundo en que ejecuto esas acciones. Sin darse cuenta, había sido descubierto, en su acto involuntario provocado por sus ojos. Sintió ganas de sonrojarse, se sentía avergonzado por verla de esa forma, tan fija y que al mismo tiempo, ella lo pillara con una mirada engreída, pero seductora a la vez.

—Y ahora me miras.—Dijo en tono irónico.—¿Vas a negarlo acaso?—Era la tercera vez que él la veía tan fijamente, y la segunda en que él se daba cuenta de que ella lo atrapaba haciéndolo. Al no recibir respuesta de parte del ambarino que seguía en su pose fría, cerró los ojos con una curva en los labios.—Bueno, ya que no lo aceptarás ni negarás, cambiare de tema…—Pensó unos segundos.—¿Qué haces para divertirte los viernes por la tarde, aparte de dormir y jugar tenis? "Aburrido".—Pregunto.

Ryoma ahora se dio cuenta de que ella lo llamaba Aburrido. Pero, ignorando ese hecho, dijo: Nada importante… En realidad él buscaba decirle algo grosero como: Nada que te importe, y así darle la vuelta e irse, pero la verdad era que él no quería irse aún, no sólo por el hecho de que todavía no quisiera llegar a su casa, sino también por la oportunidad que ahora se le presentaba de conocer a la leyenda viviente del instituto Seishun.

Pero, antes de que la cobriza pudiera responder algo, el sonido de la puerta se volvió a escuchar, ambos voltearon a ver hacia esa dirección, y se encontraron con la figura de un chico: cabello café casi negro, despeinado y corto, con una mirada galante sobre sus ojos grises, y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa engreída enmarcando su piel un poco tostada. Su cuerpo era fornido, al promedio de un atleta que usaba casi todo su cuerpo en el juego, brazos, abdomen, pero en especial las piernas: era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano de Seigaku, otro taller que había sido abierto apenas tres años. (…) Se acercó sin vacilar a la chica de ojos fuego caminando despreocupado, vestía unos vaqueros un poco ajustados con una camiseta un poco mojada, pues acababa de tomar su ducha de luego del entrenamiento. La cobriza sonrió coqueta, su postura había cambiado totalmente, ya no estaba relajada, o a la defensiva, con mueca burlona, como era que se comportaba hacían unos segundos con el ambarino, —el cual con sigilo intentaba hacerse a un lado, presentía que la situación se tornaría incómoda para él—.

—Sakuno…—Dijo alargando su nombre.

—Takashi…— Respondió la cobriza con el mismo tono seductor, que había usado el castaño.

Sakuno se relamió los labios —dándoles un color cereza brillante—, y Takashi levantó una ceja. Eso fue suficiente para que la guerra de coqueteo empezara.

Ver como Sakuno pestañeaba, inflaba los pómulos, levantaba y soltaba lentamente su coleta de caballo, dejaba que sus labios se curvaran, pusiera sus brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos, y cambiara de peso sobre sus pies, era extraño para Ryoma, en verdad, ¿era posible que ella supiera tantas tácticas de coqueteo, y que las estuviera poniendo todas en práctica, en menos de tres minutos de charla?

—Ya Sakuno… ¿por qué no dejas que tu equipo de porristas anime a nuestro equipo de futbol?—Dijo sobándole el brazo a la cobriza, a lo cual, esta se alejó ligeramente para responder.

—Porque no somos animadoras, somos PO – RRIS – TAS, —recalco sin perder la postura seductora que se seguía guardando.—Así que deja de insistir porque no me veras a mí,—señalo sus labios.—Gritándote ánimos…

Bufó.—Bueno, bueno, ya no te insistiré más con eso… Entonces dime, ¿iras a la fiesta de Sasuke?

—Mmm…. ¿me estas invitando o qué?

—Bueno pues…—Titubeo un momento, a lo que Sakuno interrumpió.

—Invítame.—Dijo de golpe, Takashi la miró confuso, al igual que Ryoma, quien ahora estaba recargado en una de las paredes, a unos cuantos metros de aquel par de personas.

El castaño se reincorporo y soltó una risa pequeña.—Sakuno…—Empezó, pero de nuevo la cobriza lo detuvo.

—No, no… Dime: Hermosa talentosa e inteligente, Sakuno Ryuzaki, ¿quisieras ir a la fiesta de Sasuke conmigo? —Dijo clara y lentamente. Takashi miro al suelo con una sonrisa, se sentía tonto, pero estaba con la chica más deseada del instituto, debía hacer lo que ella pedía.

—Hermosa…—Cito.—Talentosa e inteligente, Sakuno Ryuzaki, ¿me harías el honor de ir a la fiesta de Sasuke, conmigo?

Ella se quedó un momento en silencio, y Ryoma rodo los ojos. Entonces detrás de él, llegó Momoshiro.

—Eh, Ryoma…—Él volteo.—¿Qué haces?

—Mmm… No, mejor yo llego ahí. — Takashi resoplo. — Pero gracias por la invitación.—Sonrió como si nada.

Río.—Entonces me hiciste decir todo eso, ¿por nada?

—Oh, no fue por nada… Ahora sí tengo ganas de ir a esa fiesta.

—Bueno pues… allá nos vemos, _hermosa._ —Y guiñándole el ojo, salió por la puerta.

El cielo ya estaba poniéndose en sus últimos tonos azules.

Para esos momentos en que el castaño abandonó el lugar, Ryoma ya le había contado en pocas palabras lo que sucedía.

—Y bien, aburrido…. ¿Iras a la fiesta de Sasuke?

Ryoma se quedó en silencio, ¿una fiesta?

—¡Oh, vamos! Es sólo una fiesta… las de Sasuke son las mejores, y mira que te lo he dicho ya dos veces, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta?

—Eh, bueno… —Dijo Momo, intentando ayudar a su amigo para no ir, pero entonces sucedió algo muy extraño para todos…

—Sí, sí iremos…—Dijo el ambarino al fin, en tono decidido. Momo se quedó paralizado, Ryoma Echizen, ¿en una fiesta?

—¡Genial!—Sonrío ampliamente.—Entonces los veré ahí…—Se dio la vuelta con su maleta en el hombro, camino un par de metros y entonces se dio vuelta.—Por cierto, si no saben cómo llegar…—Momo dejo de ver a Ryoma para ver a la cobriza con atención.—Sólo sigan la música… ¡Los veré luego chicos!

Se despidió con un movimiento de caderas, y una seña de manos en son de despedida. Momoshiro volteo a ver a su amigo, que era separado de él por la reja.

—Ryoma…—Lo llamó.—¿Iras a una fiesta?

—Corrección, Momoshiro…—Lo miró decidido.—Iremos, a una fiesta.—Sentencio.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! <strong>

Bueno, se que prometí Ryusaku, pero je, es muy rápido aun para eso... Es un poco, sí, bueno, por lo menos  
>ya tuvieron su primer acercamiento, ¡Genial!, ¿no?<p>

¡Ah! Ahora Ryoma ira a su primer fiesta de adolescentes locos, ¿qué pasara? ¿que cosas hará?

Bueno, pues lo sabran pronto, si me dejan sus preciosos Reviews :3 okay no, eso es muy de chantaje o algo parecido xD En fin,  
>amo sus reviews... :D<p>

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5 Bipolar

**Nota inicial:**Bueno, habia olvidado mencionar que The prince of tennis no me pertenece e_e jejejeje... Espero les guste el nuevo y último capitulo del año.

* * *

>Cuatro<br>"Bipolar"

Cuando le ambarino abandono el instituto, su postura había cambiado, estaba teniendo tal vez, el peor de sus situaciones, había tomado la decisión errónea de sucumbir ante la preciosa Sakuno, y termino yendo a uno de los lugares que él más detesta: Fiestas de adolescentes sin padres.

Pensaba, que sí de por si eran malas y estúpidas las fiestas con padres y formales, las libres y alocadas fiestas nocturnas de adolescentes perdidos, serían peor.

Pero ese pensamiento ya no fue lo suficientemente firme como para que Ryoma desistiera de su decisión de ir, ni siquiera Momo logró persuadirlo de que era una mala idea. Fueron a comer, y ni llenándolo de comida rápida logró sacarle esa idea determinada de la cabeza. Fueron ambos a sus casas, se cambiaron de ropa, y caminaron (En especial Ryoma), sin decir ni siquiera a donde irían, sólo salieron y buscaron "la música".

Al llegar a la fiesta, todo era música y gritos de bulla. En la entrada, algunas personas platicaban, y otras sólo caminaban. Cuando Ryoma entro a la par de Momoshiro, se aturdió casi al instante de pasar por la puerta: demasiada gente, demasiado ruido. Esquivando personas, lograron llegar a lo que parecía la cocina, donde la mesa y barra, estaban repletas de botellas y vasos llenos.

Ryoma se sentía cada vez más fuera de lugar, caso contrario a Momoshiro, que estaba completamente normal, era obvio que no era la primer fiesta a la que iba, —como le pasaba al pobre ambarino— sin pensarlo, tomo dos vasos rojos, y muy a pesar de no conocer su contenido, bebió sin preocupación, ofreciéndole el segundo vaso a Ryoma, quien no supo cómo rechazarlo. Cuando se decidió por tomarlo, otra mano ya se lo había quitado a Momo, y le había dado un trago hondo, echando la cabeza hacía atrás con relajación, sintiendo el líquido ardiente bajar por su garganta.

—Venga aburrido…. ¡diviértete! —Le dijo Sakuno sonriendo de oreja a oreja, entregándole el vaso, esperando a que él se tomara lo que ella había dejado.

Tragando gordo, el ambarino miro el líquido amarillento que reposaba dentro del vaso, y mordiéndose el costado de la lengua se tomó todo lo restante del tequila con vodka. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no hacer ninguna mueca, endureciendo el cuello.

—¡Wow! Eres el primer, tomador principiante que no vomita, muere o hace gestos al tomar esa cosa…—Dijo emocionada, picándole una costilla. —Qué bien que hayan decidido venir, estas fiestas son geniales…

Momo sonrió, y Sakuno miro de reojos como muchas personas caminaban por el lumbral de una puerta que iba a la parte trasera, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios.

Sin previo aviso, tomó a Ryoma de la muñeca —dejándolo sentir su cálido tacto— entre risas fiesteras, olvidándose de Momo, Ryoma tan sólo logró articularle un: _Luego nos vemos_. Y se dejó guiar por la cobriza. Llegaron al patio trasero, el cual estaba lleno de gente, música, baile, y al lado una piscina repleta de chicos y chacas en ropa interior o traje de baño. Todo parecía sacado de una película de adolescentes americanos, decididos a perder todo lo que se llamaba, conciencia por una noche de juventud.

Cuando llegaron al centro de todas las personas bailando, Sakuno soltó a Ryoma para así moverse al ritmo de la música, nada despampanante…

—Vamos, _aburrido_… ¡Baila!

Él la miró sin saber qué hacer, sin duda se estaba perdiendo de mucho por tantos años centrado en nada más que el tenis. Pero bueno, él odiaba eso ambientes, los repelaba totalmente, porque el hecho no es que nunca antes lo hubieran invitado a una, sino, que nunca había aceptado, y lo más extraño era que por una razón totalmente desconocida él no quería irse tan pronto de ahí.

Luego de dos minutos de desorientación, y de que Sakuno lo jaloneara del brazo para fingir un movimiento de baile, la música cambio de una canción de letra pop, a una tecno de un solo beat. De pronto, todas las personas comenzaron a hacer un círculo alrededor del ambarino y de la cobriza, bien pareciera que todos sabían que hacer, o algo parecido, pues todos estaban en la misma posición: Con las manos alzadas hacia delante, caminando gachos, estrechándolos con cada paso, —sin perder el ritmo—.

Sakuno, entre risas, jaló del brazo a Ryoma para que este, se agachara junto a ella. Ambos de cuclillas, entre las personas.

—¿Qué está pasando?—Preguntó al ver que no había escapatoria de esa muralla de gente que se había formado a su alrededor.

Sakuno dejó de mirar a otro lado, e ignorando la pregunta del ambarino dijo:

—¡En unos segundos, un chico vendrá!—Hizo una pausa para tomar más aire.—¡Tú sólo diviértete!—Gritó por lo alto de la música.

—Sí, pero… No entiendo.—Dijo en un tono un poco más bajo que el de la cobriza, por lo cual, esta sólo hizo una mueca de aprobación y movió la cabeza un poco.

Luego de unos cinco segundos, un muchacho de cabello azul, llego agotado a encontrarse con ellos.

—¡Shu!— Chilló la cobriza al ver a aquel chico.—Hace dos fines que no te veo…—Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Bueno, no es que Sasuke haga fiestas cada viernes; luego se pierde la magia.—Ambos rieron.

De nuevo Ryoma se sintió fuera de lugar.

Entonces una chica se asomó al suelo y dijo: ¡Oigan!... No es por nada, pero la canción ya está a punto de llegar al clímax.

—¡Oh, sí! Claro…—Respondió Sakuno, como si le hubieran dicho algo que había estado luchando por recordar.

Y, volviendo a tomar a Ryoma del brazo, Sakuno lo llevo por abajo, aún acuclillados, por entre las piernas de la gente, siendo guiados por Shu.

Con el humo artificial cubriéndoles los ojos, Ryoma no supo en que momento dejo de estar agachados ene l pasto, para ahora estar sobre madera lisa. Los bits de la música iban subiendo, y no supo que hacer hasta que sintió de nuevo la mano tibia de Sakuno sosteniéndole la muñeca.

—Cuando cuente tres, te pones de pie y bailas…—Dijo, muy cerca del rostro de Ryoma, como si nada.

Las palabras no fueron totalmente procesadas por el ambarino, y cuando menos pudo, la cobriza ya había gritado: ¡Tres!

Y fue entonces cuando la música exploto, la gente se volvió loca, de sólo ver a Sakuno ahí arriba, la cual bailaba de una manera excepcional: combinando su baile con movimientos sensuales, que eran opacados por su estilo tecno, y de Street dance. Ella, junto con otros tres chicos hacía su show; parecía un mar de gente. Toda una verdadera fiesta, la música intensa, el baile sin límite y los rostros encendidos en brillos alucinantes. Todo era acorde a lo planeado… Todo menos Ryoma, que siguió en Shok, hasta que Sakuno le dio un caderazo, hablándole:

—Baila.—Ryoma la volteo a ver.—Aun cuando lo hagas mal, no se darán cuenta…

Los nervios invadieron por primera vez al ambarino, ¿bailar? No tenía muy buenos recuerdos de ese acto. Nunca había sido bueno bailando, ni siquiera cosas sencillas, sabía que necesitaría tomar clases para aprender a no dar vergüenzas, así que mejor, para evitarse humillaciones y tiempo perdido en tonterías como el baile, decidió nunca hacerlo, así, tal cual: Ryoma Echizen, no bailaría en ningún evento, fiesta, ni siquiera solo en su cuarto, con nadie mirando a cien kilómetros a la redonda. No, él no haría tal cosa, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Sakuno, al ver que no tuvo éxito, pidió ánimos al público, creyendo, o dando a entender que si el público lo aclamaba él querría bailar. Cosa nula, claro.

La música seguía y seguía, parecían eternos los segundos. Al cumplir el minuto, (tradicionalmente marcado) el humo artificial volvió a llenar sus pies, y Sakuno llevo a Ryoma a la parte trasera de la tarima.

—Cuando yo te diga, saltas hacia la gente… Y caes sobre ellos.—Dijo con una sonrisa, de nuevo muy cerca de su rostro, esto a Ryoma no lo inmuto.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?

Río una corta carcajada.—Un poco… Descuida, te cacharan; es la tradición.— Le grito alejándose de su oído.

Ambos se prepararon para saltar. Debía dejar de tener miedo, quitarse el Shok, y saltar, como ella le había dicho segundos antes. Era su primera fiesta, y la iba a (empezar) a disfrutar…

Como en cámara lenta, Ryoma corrió con Sakuno tomando su mano, ambos saltaron y al momento de que sus cuerpos giraron, ella lo soltó, y fue entonces cuando logró sentir ese segundo de adrenalina. Al instante las manos de todos amortiguaron su caída, y lo mantuvieron sobre sus cabezas.

Su rostro se tornó aliviado, y soltó una bulla de felicidad, se sintió extrañamente feliz; viendo a la cobriza siendo cargada a lo lejos, una sensación de libertad, y un deseo de querer vivir eso otra vez, muchas más veces, creció en su pecho, dándose cuenta de lo poco que había vivido en el tiempo que vivió en Estados Unidos.

Cuando por fin lo pusieron de pie en el suelo, él se reía junto a los demás, su risa era ligera, corta, parecía un poco empolvada, y ronca por el poco uso que el ambarino le daba a ese gesto, que para él era irracional. Era extraño como en tan sólo segundos, ya había bebido, "bailado", saltado encima de una multitud de adolescentes briagos, reído y gritado de adrenalina y felicidad… Se sentía abochornado por tantas cosas que había hecho, era nuevo, y era extraño. No deseaba hacerlo de nuevo, por un lado claro, ya que el placer de la libertad era demasiado bueno como para dejarlo a la primera probada; él seguía con sus ideales en pie de que esas eran cosas de niños tontos, no le importaba si con ese pensamiento se llamaba a el mismo tonto, quería mantener su dignidad de principios en alto.

Agradeció por haberlo ayudado a bajar sin sufrir herida alguna, y miro a todos lados en busca de la bella cobriza, pero nada… él estaba del otro lado de donde ella se encontraba.

_Sakuno_

Cuando me bajaron de la multitud de personas, me acomodé la ropa; llevaba una blusa de tirantes, de escote en corazón negra con lunares grises justa a mi cuerpo, con unos shorts blancos, y unos tenis a juego, obvio no soy tonta como para llevar tacones a una fiesta como sea, no pretendo ser de ese montón de chicas tontas que apenas les duelen las agujas magnéticas, se quitan los tacones y bailan descalzas con los sancos en las manos, sintiéndose las más sensuales y geniales del mundo… ¡Patéticas! Me estilice el chongo que empezaba a aflojar, y mientras suspiraba dejaba ver una próxima sonrisa.

Me encantaba cuando hacíamos eso, ya habían pasado tres fiestas desde la última vez… En fin, todos como siempre me adularon por mi impecable presentación, y yo sólo caminé lejos ignorando sus comentarios. Adoraba que me dijeran cosas como halagos, pero ya era demasiado aburrido escuchar siempre los mismos… Me puse de espaldas a donde estaba la puerta para entrar de vuelta a la casa, y pude ver que el aburrido seguía arriba de la gente, se le veía… Divertido. Fruncí los labios, victoriosa, ya no tenía nada más que hacer con él.

Entonces alguien me dio una nalgada, al instante me enfade: Nadie toca mi cuerpo sin mi consentimiento. Me giré y cuando estaba a punto de gritarle alguna majadería a quien había osado palmear mi trasero, Takashi me beso sonoramente, dejándome la boca llena de saliva. Sonreí coqueta pero enojada al mismo tiempo.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso de tocarme?—Hice un ademan con la mano, para golpearlo levemente en el pecho y así separarlo un poco de mí.

Él se rió, como siempre, sonriendo como un patán.

—Esto…—Levanto su mano y rápidamente me aprisiono en su brazo, jalándome por la cintura a su cuerpo, yo hice un poco de arco con mi espalda, dándome la oportunidad de respirar mejor.—Y mis ganas de tenerte…—Se acercó a mi oído sigilosamente.—Hoy te ves muy guapa…

Sonreí contra su cuello, y le volví a golpear en el pecho. Entonces me llevo de la cintura por entre las personas a entrar a la casa. Algunas chicas me miraban con odio, y otras con deseos de ser yo. Yo sólo las mire desde arriba, como lo poca cosa que son para mí… —_estúpida_—.

Comenzamos a subir por las escaleras, a nuestros lados habían chicos y chicas besándose y tocándose como si no hubiera un mañana, y la verdad era que para ellos, no lo habría, en las fiestas todos se desataban, se dejaban ver cómo eran en realidad o como quisieran ser en verdad… Como sea, regresando a mi relato: sentí un poco de asco, pero bueno, los deje ser…

Continuamos subiendo, y Takashi no paraba de saludar a sus amigos/conocidos que iban bajando de la planta a la que nosotros nos dirigíamos.

Estas fiestas me gustan mucho, tan salvajes, tan liberales… Los frikis se vuelven locos, y los reprimidos explotan, nadie te juzga, nadie te regaña, nadie te dice: detente, sólo haces lo que sea, y: Vives la vida loca… Muchas personas usan estas fiestas para encontrarse a sí mismos, para dar su primer trago, o beso… Para mí, mi misión esta noche es dejar de lado mi virginidad. Porque una chica de mi calaña no puede ser virgen, no. No a mí edad, no con mi fama y estatus social… Y, que mejor que perderla con el chico más sensual del instituto, por el cual me derrito (lo admito está como quiere).

Fue entonces cuando todo comenzó…

Takashi me puso contra la pared de golpe, y yo solté un mohín al sentir mi espalda en contacto con el tapiz. Sus manos ansiosas masajeaban mi cintura, y sus labios succionaban mi cuello, levanté la cabeza para darle mejor alcance; alcance que él aprovecho totalmente, pasando su lengua húmeda por mi barbilla. Recorría mi espalda con sus manos, y aunque me avergonzara, yo no sabía que hacer… En todos estos años nunca había estado en una situación parecida. Sí, me había dejado besar, y tomar por la cintura, cosas leves, así… Pero nunca eran con la intención de terminar como lo tenía planeado. Sus manos desesperadas fueron directas a mis pechos, los toco sobre mi blusa. Un escalofrío escaló por mi columna vertebral, y entonces se separó un segundo de mí, y por un poco de luz que paso hasta donde estábamos del pasillo, pude ver sus ojos: Estaban tan rojos, inyectados en sangre, parecían desorbitados, su mirada me hizo sentir extraña, entre abrí los labios para preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero entonces olisqueando todo mi rostro, me susurro palabras sucias, que me hicieron sentir incomoda al instante, nunca nadie me había hablado tan obscenamente, pero, aun así, no podía descifrar con exactitud cuáles eran sus palabras, puesto que toda mi atención la atrapo su aliento… Su asqueroso aliento a alcohol. Era demasiado fuerte. Intente alejar mi cara de su boca, y entonces mi cerebro reacciono; yo conozco todo sobre estas fiestas, sé cuando alguien ha tomado, o se ha inhalados unas cuantas líneas… Mierda: Takashi estaba completamente ebrio y aparentemente drogado. ¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta de su estado, antes?

No podía permitir que esa situación continuara. Al diablo con perder la virginidad, sentí asco, miedo, no podía simplemente ignorar su estado, relajarme y dejarme llevar como él decía, ¡bah! Debía hacer algo, rápido…

Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo avente logrando solamente que se aplastara más contra mí. Tomó mi pierna derecha, y la subió hasta un poco más arriba de su cadera, (con mi rodilla doblada) manoseando mis muslos, me mordí el labio haciendo una mueca de sufrimiento, volteando mi cara mientras me decía: _Me encanta que seas tan flexible…_ Su tono de voz era lento y áspero, pero desafinado a la vez, ¿Dónde había quedado el Takashi de hace unas horas?

Gruñí, y lo empuje varias veces lejos de mí, mientras le decía que se calmara, que no quería que nada entre los dos pasara…

—Takashi, por favor. Déjame…—Rogué.—No quiero…—Pero parecía que le decía todo lo contrario.

Me tomó el trasero, haciéndome respingar, levantar el pecho y golpearme la cabeza hacia atrás, lo cual (todo junto) hizo que gimiera de dolor. Pero, obviamente, él pensó que era de placer, así que no se detuvo por nada.

Comencé a sentir como las lágrimas se me juntaban en los ojos, deseaba tirarlas, deseaba que ese cosquilleo de aviso se terminara; pero cerré fuerte los parpados, evitando que salieran de mis ojos. Aun así, mi vista se volvió revuelta, me sentía mal, todo se empañaba y sentía la respiración en los oídos. Moví la cabeza, intente ponerme en mejor estado, pero comprendí que el efecto del alcohol estaba haciendo de las suyas.

La música iba y venía, al igual que mi vista y mis fuerzas para separarme de Takashi. Aun no podía creer, que apenas unos minutos antes, estaba tan feliz bailando sobre la tarima, tirada sobre los invitados, haciendo la tradición más inocente y preciosa que teníamos para los iniciados en las fiestas.

De nuevo las manos de Takashi me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Con fuerza, había jalado mi tirante, rompiéndolo, dejando visto mi sostén color negro, que deseaba se quedara en su lugar. Respire hondo por la nariz, sintiendo el asco vagar por mi cuerpo, el pánico me estaba dominando, y mi conciencia comenzaba a decaer. No tenía salida alguna… Todo estaba perdido, yo estaba perdida… Takashi, le mejor chico que he conocido me violaría…

_Ryoma_

Entre a la casa desorientado. Quería buscar a Momo, pero deseaba encontrar a Ryuzaki, por un lado para saber más sobre ella, y por el otro… Por el otro nada. Sólo sabía que había dos lados en el porqué de mi deseo de buscarla.

Pase por la cocina, y la sala y ninguno de los dos estaba ahí. Decidí pensar que tal vez estarían arriba, con quien me encontrara primero estaría bien.

En fin, comencé a subir lentamente, intentando no interrumpir a las parejas que estaban ocupando totalmente el barandal de las escaleras. Me sentí, verdaderamente incomodo, ¿no podían conseguirse una habitación o algo parecido?

Cuando al fin pude llegar al segundo piso, el panorama no fue mejor: Aún habían parejas besándose, gente caminando, entrando y saliendo a los cuartos que estaban a los lados del enorme pasillo. Las luces eran muy tenues, la iluminación estrobotica del patio trasero, era irritante, y la música tecno estaba en un volumen que mis oídos estaban intentando rechazar.

Entre cerrando los ojos, caminé por un lado del pasillo. Intentaba divisar a Momoshiro, ya quería irme de ahí. Unos chicos pasaron por mi lado, tirando un poco de sus bebidas, y dejando un asqueroso humo a cigarro en mi oxígeno. Con la mano derecha, intenté ventilar mi rostro, con una mueca de desagrado. Entonces voltee mi caminar, puesto que ya había llegado al final del pasillo, y me había dado cuenta de que Momo, no se encontraba en ese lugar, cuando… Una chica de cabellos entre rubio y castaño se aproximó a mí sin vacilar. Parecía que iba a caerse de bruces, por tanto, como un acto reflejo la sostuve de la cintura, evitando que callera, llevándome a mí de por medio.

Ella sonrío al ver mi rostro muy de cerca.

—¡Woo! Tú, sí que eres lindo…—Río cortamente, entre dientes.

—Ah…—Intente ponerla de nuevo sobre sus piernas, pero ella persistía en estar sobre mí, tomándome de los hombros más fuertemente y dejando flojas sus piernas.

—¡Oh! No seas tímido…—Sin dejarme protestar se estabilizo, y con su fría lengua, lamio mi mejilla derecha, haciendo que yo girara mi rostro intentando alejar mi cara de su húmedo miembro. Eso era asqueroso.

Y no es que yo sea un delicado, pero hablo en serio cuando digo que era asqueroso, la boca le apestaba a limón, tequila y tabaco.

La solté, y la aleje de mí, intentando no ser brusco. Se notaba que estaba ebria así que no quería que se cayera y desmayara por mi culpa. Pero ella no se dejó; comenzó a levantar mi camisa, mientras se restregaba en mi pecho, yo le quitaba las manos, pero ella divertida las volvía a poner en donde quería, molestándome aún más.

¿Qué clase de chica era?

Llevaba, una falda que apenas le tapaba el trasero, y un top que parecía que se rompería con el más mínimo intento. El exceso de maquillaje, y su aliento a alcohol me incitaron a querer alejarla lo más pronto posible de mí.

—Perdona, no quiero ser grosero, pero no…—La aleje de mí.

—Ay, vamos, prometo no morderte… si no quieres, claro…—Me miro por sobre los cabellos que caían en sus ojos.

Tome sus brazos, y los desenrosque de mi torso, y cuando al fin estuve libre comencé a caminar lejos de ella, esperaba que más personas subieran y así poder mezclarme y salir ileso de eso. Pero no… Ella volvió a intentarlo.

¡Por qué es tan persistente!

—Ja… no, no, no, no…—Se puso frente a mí, y con su dedo índice se paseó por mi pecho.—Nadie me dice que no puede, ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Doce? ¡Vamos, te gustará! —Me jalo del brazo a una puerta, pero yo me solté y volví a decirle que no, que se marchará, o que desistiera porque no obtendría nada más de mí.

Al ver lo serio de mi voz, tal parece que comprendió que la verdad yo no quería nada, así que se me soltó, y puso sus manos en sus caderas, me miró enojada unos segundos, hasta que un chico llego por un lado mío y susurrándole algo, y haciéndola sonreír, la metió directamente a una habitación. Rodé los ojos y me gire para retomar mi camino a las escaleras, pero cuando lo hice algo llamo mi atención, escuché claramente un alarido de mujer. Más allá de que pensara en que fuera un sonido común de esas fiestas, más bien me había parecido como una seña de dolor o sufrimiento.

Con la mirada busque de dónde provenía. No era que me interesara, pero había algo en aquella voz, en aquel alarido que me había puesto alerta.

Cuando al fin pude divisar de donde venía ese sollozo de dolor, sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera parado. Era una sensación extraña, los ojos se me abrían cuales platos, mis manos a mis costados, tiritaron de impresión; mi sangre se volvió espesa y mi boca se entre abrió en Shok…

—_Sakuno…_—Susurré.

Ryoma se quedó clavado en su sitio, pasmado por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. La saliva no le pasaba por la boca, el sudor comenzaba a molestarle más que el humo a cigarros que aún entraba a su sistema respiratorio. Trastornado, asqueado y oprimiendo su mano en un puño tan fuerte que sus nudillos se empezaban a poner blancos, camino decidido a terminar con la situación de la cobriza.

Una chica de aspecto sobrio, lo vio con la mirada fija en aquella pareja que estaba al final del pasillo. Al instante supo lo que pretendía el ambarino, y al recordar que él era el iniciado de esa noche, puso su mano en el pecho de Ryoma, deteniendo su andar.

—Detente… no quieres entrometerte en esos ambientes.—Lo miró fijamente, y Ryoma sintió haberla visto antes. Tal vez muchas veces en la escuela…

—Sé lo que hago.

—Y yo sé lo que quieres hacer…—Volvió a pararlo. Y Ryoma con desespero vio como la cobriza era oprimida de nuevo contra la pared, por aquel chico que la manoseaba.

—Déjame ir…

—No, ¿Qué no sabes que hay parejas que les gusta ese tipo de cosas?—Ryoma la vio desconcertado.—Sexo rudo, hombre…—Explicó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, el ambarino se sintió raro ante eso.

—No me importa, la está lastimando, y no permitiré que ella siga con ese muchacho.—Aparto a la chica de su camino y fue directo a su objetivo.

Mientras tanto, Sakuno sufría del peor ataque de histeria en su vida. Sentía como si hubiera perdido el conocimiento por unos segundos, y regresado en sí, ya un par de veces. Sus manos temblaban cuando intentaba arañar el cuerpo de Takashi, que no paraba de tocarla.

Sentía como la esperanza de salir de ahí se le escapaba con cada segundo que pasaba; se recrimino por sus actos tan estúpidos, y sintió ganas de deshacerse en ese preciso instante. No sabía cómo saldría de ahí, no quería que su reputación se cayera por ese hecho, pero tampoco quería terminar destrozada dentro de alguna habitación… ¡Ella _nunca_ había entrado a ninguna de esas habitaciones!

Fue entonces cuando todo el pánico se encadeno a sus huesos, y los ojos se le vinieron de lleno por lo repugnante de la idea: _Ya me canse de sólo tocarte así…_ Respiró contra su oído:_ Necesito quitarte esto, meterte a alguna tonta habitación y terminar ya…_ Su frente se arrugo y antes de que pudiera jadear, dejo de sentir el cuerpo de Takashi contra el suyo.

El castaño le había gruñido alguna majadería, y el ambarino le había prohibido tocar a la cobriza. La cual, miró sorprendida la escena. A los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que gran parte de su bracier estaba al descubierto, puesto que, Takashi le había roto, anteriormente, su blusa. Con rapidez, y cierta vergüenza combinada con algo cercano a la tristeza, se tapó con los brazos el pecho.

Pero Takashi la agarró del brazo, y la jalo para que esta dejara al descubierto sus pechos, el castaño le decía de suciedades… Este último acto fue lo que detono el enojo de Ryoma.

Sin esperar que Sakuno aprobara su acción, simulo un golpe de tenis, usando solo su puño, golpeando al castaño justo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo, mareado, casi noqueado. Sakuno, al ver a Takashi tendido en el suelo, miro con la boca entre abierta al ambarino, el cual camino con señas de querer protegerla; pero ella se alejó, mirándolo con una mueca insegura.

—_Ryoma…_—Quiso llamarle, pero se reprimió a si misma a hacerlo, así que sólo le dijo: ¿Qué has hecho?

El ambarino, ignorando la pregunta de Sakuno, arranco sin pensar, la cortina café de la ventana que estaba a sus espaldas; y se la dio a la cobriza para que se cubriera.

—¿Estás bien?—Le dijo en un tono preocupado.

—Sí…—Respondió con dificultad.

Se miraron unos segundos, pero la conexión de miradas fue interrumpida por un gemido alargado que salió de parte del chico que seguía tendido en el suelo. Ryoma vio a Sakuno alarmado, ella tenía la misma mirada.

—Debemos irnos…

Ella asintió.—Sí se levanta o despierta, no sé qué pueda hacerte…—Sakuno se quedó un momento callada, ¿en verdad había dicho eso? No podía preocuparse por él… No.

—Pero, ¿por dónde? —Dijo, al ver que no había ningún camino libre por el estrecho del pasillo, para escapar sin ser atrapados por el castaño, que en esos momentos, comenzaba a volver en sí.

Ryoma comenzó a pensar, rebuscando, pensando en posibles resultados de todos sus planes de escapatoria, hasta que miro la ventana desnuda, y una idea loca apareció en su cabeza…

—Saltemos…—Habló.

—¿Qué?—Sakuno vio la ventana y luego al ambarino.—No hablarás de tirarnos por la ventana, ¿cierto?

—Es lo único más viable que se me ocurre en estos momentos.

Otro alarido se escuchó y Sakuno respiro agitadamente, los recuerdos de lo que estaba pasando hacía unos minutos la acosaron, y cayó en la cuenta de que sí, esa era la única opción que tenía.

Ryoma abrió la ventana, -que era estilo de puerta, sin rejas externas- el ambarino se asomó para ver abajo, y suspiro: Había muy poca gente afuera, y daba gracias porque estuvieran del lado que daba a la calle, un par de arbustos fueron su salvación, regresó su mirada a la cobriza, y con la mirada le pregunto si lo haría.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y desesperadas, Takashi en ese estado era peligroso, tanto para Sakuno, como para Ryoma…

—Yo… no quiero, es decir… ¡Nunca he saltado de un segundo piso!

—Es la única salida…—Afirmo.—Aparte, eres porrista, ¿no? Te lanzan y caes de más alto… Puedes hacerlo, yo saltó primero y luego yo te cacho…—Agrego y le dio una mirada suave, que inspiro —de alguna manera— confianza en la cobriza.

Ryoma se sentó en el filo de la ventana, y vio un poco hacía abajo, recordó que el peligro que correrían iba a ser peor si no lo hacía, así que se balanceo y apunto a caer a los arbustos que estaban en el jardín… A los segundos, Ryoma ya estaba acostado entre pasto y hojas: había tenido un buen aterrizaje.

Luego de ver como Ryoma había logrado llegar abajo, Sakuno suspiro y con las manos temblorosas se afirmó de la ventana. El ambarino ya estaba a una buena distancia calculada para atrapar a la cobriza, que seguramente estaba muerta de miedo por tirarse de un segundo piso. Asintió con la cabeza, dándose ánimos para descender, pero… cuando empezaba a balancearse con las piernas, la mano del castaño, la jalo de regreso al pasillo, tirándola al suelo, para luego levantarla oprimiéndola en su pecho, Sakuno chillo del dolor en el brazo, y vio que estaba peor que antes, los ojos mucho más desvariados, y su semblante más atemorizante. Ryoma supo al instante lo que pasaba: Takashi se había levantado, y estaba furioso; se sintió impotente y culpable, por no estar ahí, por no haber actuado antes…

Sakuno por su parte, se desesperó de la situación, de no golpear, de no poder defenderse; así que junto toda la saliva que quedaba en su boca, y le escupió en la cara al castaño, quien se distrajo por intentar quitarse el fluido vocal de los ojos, y ella aprovecho para pisarlo provocando que él la soltara, y así, ella sin pensarlo, confiando plenamente en el ambarino, se lanzó al vacío.

Ryoma al ver a la cobriza volar por el aire, directo al suelo, corrió a sostenerla, cayendo así los dos, ella sobre el ambarino, sanos y salvos. Takashi, se asomó enojado, encendido por el cólera, la excitación interrumpida y la droga ingerida. Ambos, se arrastraron y levantaron raudamente lejos de la casa, hasta que llegaron a la banqueta, donde la cobriza, (aún con la cortina envuelta en el torso) se tiro en el piso, sollozando sin llorar. Ryoma la miró, y a los segundos la abrazo fuertemente.

El calor que el cuerpo de Ryoma le proporcionaba a la cobriza, la relajaba, y la hacía sentir segura, por unos segundos se dedicó a disfrutar de su consuelo, pero abrió los ojos de golpe, cuando recordó su verdadera postura, el rol que ella tenía y debía seguir llevando.

Se separó de Ryoma, y se levantó. No quería que él la viera nerviosa por sus actos, así que la única opción que encontró, fue el enojo. Y eso hizo: Se enfureció con el ambarino.

—No me toques…—Replico cuando Ryoma le pidió que se calmara.—Esto no sucedió, Dios, ¡carajo! Salte de una maldita ventana…—Expresó consternada.—Nadie debe enterarse de esto, ¿me oíste? ¡Nadie! Tú, sólo eres el nuevo, yo tengo mi lugar, y tú el tuyo, así que asúmelo y déjame, en, paz…

_Me largo._ Murmuro con enfado, caminando lejos del ambarino, —el cual aún no sabía con certeza, lo que sucedía, ¿qué había hecho mal?— y entre la oscuridad de la noche, no pudo detenerla por su seguridad.

_Vasta, Ryoma… No tiene caso…_ Dijo alguien a su espalda, y al voltear, era Momoshiro, que había visto gran parte de la escena.

—Esa chica… Tiene razón, será mejor que nos vallamos a casa.—Hizo una pausa, y sonrío.—Caminemos.

Y tomaron dirección contraria, a la de Sakuno.

Ryoma fue en total silencio en todo el camino a su casa, Momo, no se molestó en separarse de él en la calle acostumbrada de años atrás, sino que camino a la par del ambarino hasta que este, estuviera a salvo en su residencia.

Ya con una ducha de por medio, Ryoma pudo analizar un poco mejor sus actos. Aceptaba que habían sido impulsivos y tontos, no muy reflexivos y lógicos como él solía tomar decisiones, así que se sintió más extraño al recordar los continuos cambios que había visto en la cobriza…

Primero se había comportado como una diva engreída, luego, como una coqueta empedernida, después, como una chica alocada, vibrante y feliz, sin mencionar agradable, para luego ser una chica llena de pánico, inseguridad, preocupación y terminando con un potente nivel de irritación…

Sean, cual fueran las razones por las que ambos habían actuado como lo hicieron aquella noche, tanto Ryoma como Sakuno tenía deseos diferentes:

Por un lado, Sakuno quería alejarse de Ryoma para siempre, y por el otro, Ryoma, deseaba (sin saber por qué) conocer y estar más cerca de la cobriza, fuese como fuese… Sin duda, será interesante saber quién desistirá primero ante el deseo del otro…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! <strong>

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, yo estoy con buena salud e_é un poco decaida por los gajes del enamoramiento  
>pero nada que no se pueda superar...Snif, Snif jejeje bueno ya.<p>

Aquí esta el capitulo, me esmere por hacerlo largo, así que espero les guste mucho, intente no hacer mucho OCC, en serio.

Puse a Ryoma de esta forma, ya que pensé que una persona como él, sin experiencia,  
>que piensa que esas cosas son "tontas", y absurdas, tal vez estaría algo retraido al momento de tener que<br>vivirlas... No es que sea un delicadito, pero en serio, sería asqueroso tener que  
>pasar por eso... En fin, gracias por sus reviews.<p>

Y resolviendo la pregunta de una de las personas que me dejo review: Ryoma es el que no debe enamorarse, je...

Ahora las nuevas preguntas: ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante? Sakuno esta más rara que nunca, y Ryoma... Uff!  
>Les prometo actualizar pronto, si me dejan sus lindos reviews :33<p>

**¡Adios! Y felices fiestas *-* **


End file.
